But someone came
by lordsandmoose
Summary: Someone from the past... may be the key to saving the future.
1. Prologue: The forgotten

_A/N What is up ladies and gents? How was Spooptober? Good? Great! It's good to be back in the saddle (even though I was only gone for like a week or too) Nevertheless, here's the first chapter of my Undertale fanfic and my personal favorite. But just as a disclaimer, This story may not be canon due to the new deltarune undertale game that came out. It might not even be canon as is in the orignal... REGUARDLESS, I'm not here for the canon, I'm here for a good story and damn it you're gonna get one! Also, just to point out, Frisk and Chara are female. So, without further adu, the story._

 **P** **rologue: The forgotten**

Frisk was wandering around the true lab trying to turn the lights back on, as well as trying to avoid the mish-mash monsters scattered about. But she had no fear, despite being only 9 years old. However, her age did make her prone to being tired. So she decided to take a seat on a nearby plastic plant and snack on some chips she bought from the vending machine. However, The chips and rest did not make her feel better. In fact: It made her feel worse. Her head began to swim as her legs gave out. She collapsed to the ground as her vision faded. The last thing she saw was an amagamate sloshing towards her.

Dream land

Frisk sat up and realized she was in blackness. Complete, utter blackness. There was no celing, floor, walls. Nothing. Just black. However, she was able to stand and so she did so. She continued to observe her surroundings, not that there was much there, as she carried on. Eventually, she felt like she was being watched. She picked up her pace to a speed walk, but the feeling didn't pass. Her panic rose as well as her speed until she was into a full-blown sprint. She tried to run away from whatever it was but to no avail, until she ran right smack into something that knocked her flat on her butt. She rubbed her sore nose and looked up to see... Someone.

"...what the?" She mumbled as she stood back up. She studied the figure, who had its back to her, as best she could. What she knew for certan was that this was a male child. But most interestingly, a _human_ child. "H-hey! Uh... Where am I?" She tried asking. She got no immediate response so she tried again, but just as soon as she opened her mouth, the figure spoke.

"Someone came... after all this time." Frisk was confused by this.

"Huh? What do you mean? Who are you?" The slightly disturbed girl asked. Again, no immediate response, but he did eventually answer.

"You lose your name when nobody ever says it, And nobody remembers the forgotten."

"Um..."

"But my time is now. I awaken. In the land of water, the cascading fluids hide my place of slumber."

"What are you talking about-" But before she could finish her statment, a bright flash of light blinded her.

Reality

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and hissed. She was staring directly at a light.

"Wait... light? I thought I was-" She was cut off by something warm and wet rolling over her face. "Bleh!" She used her sleeve to wipe herself as she looked at what did it. It was a dog-like amalgamate, and beside it, was Alphys.

"Ohmigosh! Are you ok frisk?! I heard a n-noise from down here so I decided to investigate then I saw Charles here with you in his mouth!" The awkward scientist ranted.

"Uh, Dr. Alphys?" Frisk tried to get the doctors attention, but failed.

"So I said, Spit that out right now! After I pried you out of his jaws, I realized that he must have rescued you from somewhere, because he didn't eat you right away, he's a nice doggo, So then-"

"Dr. Alphys?"

"Oh this reminds me so much of that one episode off my favorite anime-"

"ALPHYS!" The normally soft-spoken child bellowed. That seemed to do the trick of getting her attention. "I'm fine. Really. I was just concered about you so I decided to check up on you."

"O-oh... Alright then. T-thank you. Um... Y-you're not still mad at me about Mettaton... are you?" Frisk waived her hand dissmissivly.

"Nah It's fine. Really." They continued to talk for a moment, which was mostly of frisk listening to Alphys rant on about things, mostly anime. Frisk decided it was time to move on. "Well, bye Alphys. I'll see you soon... Hopfully..." The small child shuddered as she remembered she had a showdown with Asgore soon. As the child walked to the river person and asked to go to snowdin, she pondered the dream she had. She was no stranger to weird dreams, but this one was totally new. Something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Welcome to the underground

_A/N alrighty then. How was my first chapter of the new story? I hope it was good enough for you guys and gals to stick around for the long haul. Also, just a side note, frisk will be aware of all her past resets, so don't be confused when she refrences things like the genocide rout and whatnot. Enjoy the new chapter!_

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the underground**

Frisk awoke in an all-too-familar patch of flowers. The landing was never pretty and the impact to her hesd usually knocked a few memories loose from her skull. She smacked the side of her head twice as if that would clear out her mental cobwebs.

"Whelp. there goes first grade cursive... meh. I'll remember it here in a little while." She said as she stood up. True enough, her memories did come back, but for some strange reason, there was always a small detail she thinks she forgot during every single run, but she could never figure it out. But she shrugged and justified that if it were important. But just as soon as she stood up, she flopped back down amd started to sniffle. She curled up and vowed never to leave from this spot ever again in her life. The reason for this dispare, was a litgle word called "genocide" She had the unfortunate ability to remember her past runs and as such, remember when she systematicly slaughter everyone in the underground. And then... Chara... Chara had taken over her life and tormented her with every other run she had ever done. Always haunting her, following her. She figured out a way to reset without losing her SOUL, but chara was still able to follow her. This is why she was lying there, for if she never moved, then the underground would not have to suffer through her and live in relative peace. Unfortunatly for her, she was jam-packed with something called... DETERMINATION!

"No..." She said to herself, sitting up. "No! NO! Not this time Chara! This time, I'm taking my life back! I'm getting out of here, freeing the monsters, and never looking back!" She stood with renewed vigor and eyed the entrance to the underground. As the 9 year old stompped her way to the entrance, she was halted by a very specific flower. But as soon as she saw Flowey, she knew that something was very, very wrong. Flowey looked almost exactly has he normally did, except for one thing, his head. His eyes were most notable, for it looked like a human skull that had a break going down one eye and up the other. And his grin... The freaky grin of a broken mask.

"Ah... The idiot... Welcome to the underground." The flower said, but this was not his normal voice. No, it was distorted and tainted beyond all recognition.

"...F-flowey?" Frisk asked. The Flower laughed at her in responce.

"Listen well, child. The underground is not as it seems. Do yourself a favor and off yourself for me. It'll save me the trouble of killing you later, even if you manage to defeat me now." Frisk was confused.

"Wha...? I don't understand-" Her sentence was cut off by a pellet that nearly took her head off. She yipped in surprise and instantly made a run for it.

"You can't escape me child. I am... Everywhere!" The child just kept running from the stationary enemy and wondered where the heck Toriel was. She normally showed up by now but alas, she was nowhere to be found. She ran as far as she could until her young legs got tired. She bend over and supported herself on her knees as she looked back to see if Flowey had followed her. He had not. She sighed in relief as she took note of her surroundings. She smiled as the memory of the answers came to her, not that they were too hard to do on her first try. She looked around one last time in search of either Flowey or Toriel, but she saw neither. So, with a heavy sigh of confusion and fatigue, she pushed into the puzzles of the ruins.

Later

Frisk made short work of the puzzles, they never stood a chance. And the monsters who confrunted her? Well, she showed them so much mercy they fell over in amazment. She smiled at how easily she can push through after so much practice. Heck, she was already at Toriel's house! But still... there was no Toriel. And no Pie smell in the air either. She looked at the door to the house, which was never locked, as she guessed, and moved inside. She searched high and low of the building but found neither hide nor hair of her furry friend. This puzzled frisk for the longest time. This was entirly new to her. Normally she'd be stuffing herself with cinnimon/butterscotch pie. She giggled.

"Cinnabutt pie." Her childish nick-name made her smile as she continued looking. She searched the kitchen, Toriel's room, even the kids room. She was kinda sad after seeing the kids room. Asriel and Chara had slept there once... in happier times. She pushed the thoughts away, as she had a mission to do. Finally, after making sure Toriel was nowhere to be found, she headed off into the basement. At first, she smiled because she thought that no Toriel would mean no Toriel fight, but as she approached the massive door that led her to the snowey regions, she saw the silhouette of a large, furry, feminine figure. She smiled and rushed to the figure but stopped dead on her heels once she got close.

"Ah... hello my child... ready to die?" Frisk felt the pit in her stomach drop.


	3. TuToriel in genocide

_A/N hehehe... I make good pun, no? Anyone? No one? I'll just see myself out now..._ _Ok, real talk: how's the story so far everybody? I'm still and always will be open to constructive criticism. Last note; i noticed someone commented that they were thankful this wasn't a sexual story_ _. Please note that none of these stories will be overtly sex-based mostly on the fact that I'm not really sure I can even do that here. Anyone out there who knows better than me, please inform me on the specifics. Thank you in advance. Enjoy_

 **Chapter 2: TuToriel in genocide**

"T-toriel...?" The disturbed child asked.

"My child..." The figure said. Frisk visibly cringed at her voice. It was distorted and sent shivers down her spine. Like nails on a chalkboard, a knife scratching a glass plate. "It is time to die." The figure turned to show that it was indeed Toriel. Except... she was wrong. All wrong. Her face mimicked that of flowey: The damaged skull. Toriel raised her hand, which had a magic fireball with Frisks name on it.

"No... Toriel, stop. This isn't you-" Frisk tried to say, but Toriel launched the fireball mercilessly at the poor child. Frisk dodged it, fortunatly. Unfortunately, however, Frisk felt that Toriel wasn't going to take it easy on her. But what was She to do? Toriel was blocking the way to Snowdin. She refused to kill her, but there was no way around her. Another fireball, another dodge. Frisk couldn't keep this up forever. "Toriel please stop! You're better than this!" Another ball. This one hit Frisk in the shoulder. She screamed in pain, for these fireballs hurt far worse than they ever have before. She bit back tears and bandaged her wound. It felt a little better, but not a lot.

"Stop resisting child. I merely want you dead." A wall of fire was launched at frisk. She found a hole in the wall and ducked into it, but the heat scortched her a bit.

"Ow! Toriel! You're hurting me!" The brave child actually started to cry a bit. Toriel ignored her emotions and surrounded Frisk in a wall of fire. But frisk saw, just for a fleeting moment, the slightest dash of hesitation. This creature, who couldn't be Toriel, did indeed have a conscience. Frisk found her way out of the situation, and thankfully, it was a way she was well versed in. But she had to act fast, for the wall of fire was closing in fast.

"Slow roasted child over a magic fire is perfect for a growing monster." Toriel said.

"No... Toriel please. Don't do this! Think for a second, think about all the other humans you let pass, how you felt for them-" Toriel interrupted her.

"I feel nothing!" However, Frisk carried off where she was left.

"You do! You cared for them, felt for them! You wanted them to be safe so you wouldn't let them go! But then they convinced you to let them go, and when they died, you felt sorrow!" There was a glimmer of sadness in Toriel's eyes.

"No... Those humans got what they deserved! I only felt sorrow because I didn'f kill them first!" The fires around Frisk were starting to dissaperate. Frisk was getting somewhere!

"That's not true! You loved each child as if they were your own! And you do too!"

"I... I do not!" The fire died down to a low blue flamw, easy to walk over.

"You do Toriel... You do." Frisk stepped over the flames and hugged Toriel's leg. Toriel raised her hand to slap, but then something happened. Frisk looked up to see her skull quickly switch to what it was supposed to look like, but then back to the cracked from. But just as fast, switched back to normal. Frisk could see an internal strggle inside Toriel, as if she were trying to expell a demon from within herself.

"G-get out of my head child!" The skull-headed goat mom said. But then she switched to normal goat mom.

"No... I love you my child.

"N-no I don't"

"I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Skull-Toriel seemed to take ovee for the moment, but then an almighty bellow from an angry mother burst through.

"YES! I! DO!" The room flooded with light which knocked everyone down. When Frisk recovered, she looked and saw that Toriel was kneeling in pain. cautiously, Frisk approched her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Toriel..." She timidly asked. "Are you alright?" Toriel looked Frisk and gave her a non-skull smile.

"I'm quite alright... Frisk." Frisk was stunned.

"How... How do you know my name?" Frisk asked.

"I... I don't know... Truly child, I do not. But... I remember... Things... Different... I don't know, timelines. So many... Some with love... some with death... all with us." She looked at Frisk. "My child... What is going on?"

"I don't know Toriel... I just don't know." They spent the next few minutes having a long talk about how she knew about the timelines, and why she was so messed up during the fight. Toriel couldn't answer much, for she did not know. Frisk sighed and looked at the door to snowdin.

"Well my child... You've more than tested your ability to survive. Do me a favor?" Toriel asked.

"Yes?" Frisk replied. Toriel handed her a phone.

"Keep in touch. And keep me informed. I have a feeling this is just the start of your journey." Frisk smiled and nodded as they shared one last hug. Once they broke it, Frisk walked through the door and into the snow.

Meanwhile

"Sans!" A tall, silly skeleton said to his brother.

"What is it, dude?" The smaller, laid-back skeleton replied.

"Have you checked your traps recently?!" The taller asked.

"Sure did bro. Got all the gals in snowdin to help with some booby traps. Hehehe..." The smaller chuckled. Papyrus groaned.

"That was lewd and low-brow brother!"

"And funny."

"It wasn't!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I am but I hate it!" Papyrus said with a stomp. Sans began to laugh, but he cut himself off and his eyes went dark in seriousness. He felt the presence of a human... a very specific human which, somehow, he remembered all that she had done before. The normally laid-back skeleton stood up and began to walk out. "Where are you going?!"

"Out... I have to be somewhere..." And with that, Sans left the house. Papyrus, annoyed, stompped on the ground again.

"Dang it Sans! You always do this! Whenever I need you, you just-" Suddenly and without warning, a dark force made its way into Papyrus' skull. Try as he might have, he couldn't stop the darkness from forcing itself into his body. His vision darkened, his skull cracked at his eyes, his voice changed. After it was all said and done, Papyrus was no more the goofball he once was. He was now a monster with a sinister agenda.

"It is time... Time to capture a human." He added next, with a sinister grin. "And kill them." But then, the microwave went off, signaling that his spaghetti was done. "...Right after I finish my spaghetti I suppose."


	4. A puzzling problem

_A/N Nothing much to say this time around. Enjoy the chapter._

 **Chapter 3: A puzzling problem**

"Hmm... This is new." Frisk said as she stumbled apon what was supposed to be a Slough of traps set up by papyrus. Instead, she was met with the electric puzzle, however, no one met her. This was about as suprising as her lack of seeing neither Sans nor Papyrus apon entering the snowy regions. The electric puzzle, which she remembered by muscle memory, wasn't even turned on! So she was able to walk right past it. She ventured on and fought many familiar monsters. She laughed at snow drake's puns. "Him and Sans would get along great." She ignored Snowcap's... cap.

"Hey! My hat is up here!" Snowcap had said.

"I know. However, I elect to ignore it on the grounds that I just want to leave." Snowcap grumbled angrily.

"Fine... go... see if I care." Frisk did just that and as she left, she heard him mumble. "Just a peak at least...?" She kinda felt sorry for him, but she knew his self esteem would raise eventually. Then, she met Jerry... She avoided Jerry. Frisk, after having dealt with the monsters in this area, decided to play snowball golf. She kicked it and pushed it and swore at it until finally, she made it into the hole. Then the red flag for determination came up and she smiled proudly. She carried on after her win and stumbled apon the junior jumble which, she hated to admit, was much harder than the word search. But apon closer inspection, it wasn't the junior jumble. It was a note, in papyrus' handwriting. It read,

"Human! I, the great papyrus. Want you dead." The first line in the note made her hair stand on edge. This was not the Paps she knew and loved. "After taking you into custody, I will turn you blue and drop you into a pit of bones and watch the life slowly drain out of you." The blood drained from Frisk's face. "Afterhand, I will use your soul as the basis for my newest spaghetti creation. I look forward to seeing you, Papyrus"

"...What the...?" Was all Frisk could manage. She dropped the letter from her shaky hands and took a step back to observe the area. There was no one in site, but she still felt watched. Quickly, she rushed away from the note and passed the table with the spaghetti. It was the same as it always had, but instead of a note, she saw a can of human soul substitute. She had no doubt that this was a message for her from Papyrus. But she couldn't understand why this happening. She abandoned the grizzly dish without giving it a second glance. She tried to destract herself by playing in the snow a bit, but that's when she was caught by the twin dogs. She smiled as she saw they were the same as they always had been, which made the fight that much easier. After a short roll in the mud and a smell test, they treated her as one of their own and left her be. She grinned at the easy victory and cleaned herself off.

"Not even a scratch." The stripe shirted child congradulated herself. Once again she was on her way and dealt with more puzzles. The puzzles with the X's and O's were shut down, and therefor, the entrance was open, so she just went on through both of them. She was kinda sad... those were her favorite. But then the real questions got asked. The puzzle with the multicolored squares was activated. That was strange... Why was no other puzzle activated other than this one? She tried to recall an important detail that was linked to this puzzle, but the fact that the squares were all red. And red, as it turned out, was inpassable. She was trapped. "Whelp... Now what do I do?" Frisk looked around for another way. There was none. She couldn't go back, couldn't go back. She was well and truly stuck. Her only hope was the switch on the other end that could shut it off, but since it was there and she was here, that was out of the question. She huffed and flopped onto the snow on her butt and began to think. As she thought, she picked up a handful of snow and began to pack it. Soon she had a decent sized snowball. That's when an idea came to her. She stood up and looked at the switch. She smirked and tossed the snowball to her left hand, her dominant hand, and threw the snowball at the switch. Direct hit! The pizzle instantly switched off after that. "Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Home run! Haha!" She giggled happily as she walked across the puzzle with ease. She walked passed the dog who was making snow sculptures. This time, he seemed to be making a lot of dogs with really long necks. She shrugged and continued on. Once again, the X's and O puzzle was done, so she just slid across to the other side and ended up with a snow top hat which she brushed off, but not before getting an envious look from snowcap. She ignored greater dog and crossed the bridge to the cute tiny town of snowdin. She grinned but then paniked as she rembered the note left by Papyrus. Papyrus never killed her, he always captured her. But now... Now he wanted her dead as a doorknob. She quivered in her shoes as she stocked up on supplies from the store. After getting properly prepared with armor and food, she walked off past the skeleton brothers' house and into the snowstorm. And there, in the distance, was the silhouette of a tall, lanky skeleton with a murderous grin stretched over his cracked skull.


	5. Font fights part 1

_A/N_ _as with the last one, nothing much to say. Enjoy the chapter_

 **Chapter 4: Font fights part 1**

She could already hear Papyrus' song in her head. That was a strange phenomenon in the underground: Major fights were always complimented by music. Odd, but whatever.

"Um... H-hia Papyrus... I uh... read your note. It was... something." The skeleton's crooked grin stretched over his cracked skull.

"Ah, yes. My warning/promise. It was articulatorly crafted by master murderer Papyrus." The tall skeleton said, much to the little girl's fear.

"D-don't you mean master chef...?" She replied with a hopefull tone. His dark laughter of a reply dashed her hopes.

"Nyehehe! Little human! The great Papyrus doesn't show mercy! It is here, in the snow, that you die!" Suddenly, she was hit with a blue bone that made her feel encumbered. She groaned at the familiar feeling and looked at Papyrus.

"Paps... please-" She was then put into panic mode as a volly of bones was hurdled her way. She tried her best to dodge them, but she just felt so heavy. A few bones knicked her left leg. She hissed in pain as she ate some monster candy to heal it. "Magic infused food is awsome." She then tried talking down Papyrus, even offering him some spaghetti, but he ignored her, laughed at her, then threw bones at her, which she successfully dodged this time. Again, she tried to talk some sense into him, still nothing. She was met with another wave of bones. Again, she dodged, but she was getting tired fast. She couldn't keep this up forever, but Papyrus couldn't get fatigued, for he was just bone.

"Getting tired yet, human?! I must say this fight is much easier than I expected. Perhaps THIS will tire you out sooner!" A new wave of bones came rushing at Frisk. But she didn't move. She nearly did, but she didn't. She did not move, because these bones were blue.

"Blue stop sign. Blue stop sign. Blue stop sign." She kept chanting to herself like a montra. Papyrus looked impressed.

"Hmm... Interesting, human, interesting. You have successfully evaded my attack. Frisk shivered, not because she was cold -though she was- but because she felt that, what if what was happening to Paprus wasn't the same as Toriel? What if he couldn't be saved? A tear went down her eye at the thought. Another wave of bones. This time, she wasn't so lucky. The bones hacked and slashed at her mercilessly. The little girl screamed and cried as pain shot through her young body. She consumed more magic food. The wounds healed, but the pain was still there. More bones, more pain. This process continued until she no longer had any food and was on her last legs.

"Papyrus..." She weakly said. "J-just lock me in the shed... please..." Her pleas fell on deft... ear holes?

"NYEHEHEHEHE! Poor pathetic human. You don't understand yiur situation: You're not leaving here alive. I'm killing you, then taking your soul as my own." Frisk's eyes widned. Papyrus was serious. He was going to kill her dead and there was nothing she could do. She sure as heck wasn't going to kill him, and Papyrus sure seemed dead-set on killing her. She sniffled as she saw her limited option. It wasn't good, but it was all she had. With the last of her strength, she charged, through the bones, still on the blue ones, jumping over the others. Just as Papyus readied his special attack, she dove at him and wrapped herself around his leg and hugged it tight, crying the whole time. Mercy... That was her only option. The tall skeleton was confused for a moment. He cocked his head and stared at her for a moment. "Human...?" He said. Frisk looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"Paps..." She replied. Did she get through to him? Did it work?

"Poor human... Dying without any dignity." Frisk's heart dropped. Nope. Didn't work. She was doomed. Paprys picked her up by the scruff of her shirt. He held her at arms length and studied her. She went limp in his hand. She sighed and sniffled as she looked at him. She braced for what was to come. "Poor, pathetic, small, weak... sad..." Papyrus began to trip over his words. Frisk looked at him.

"P-papyrus...?" The skeleton in question shook his head and readied a bone. She winced.

"Hold still human. This will all be over... s-soon..." Papyrus faltered and dropped the bone, as well as Frisk. She grunted as the cold snow connected with her torn clothes. She looked up at Papyrus.

"Paps?" As with Toriel, his skull flickered back to his original goofy face, then back to the cracked version.

"Human... I... I don't feel well..." His skull flickered again. "H-human! W-what am I... Ah!" It flickered back to cracked. "N-no... must... K-kill..." Back to normal. "No! Must not kill!" Cracked. "Kill..." Normal. "No kill!" Cracked. "Kill-" One last time, normal. "I SAID NO KILL HUMAN!" A burst of light blinded Frisk for a moment. When her eyes cleared, She saw, standing in the snow, a tall, Valiant figure.

"P-papyrus...?" Frisk asked. The skeleton looked at her with a grin.

"Don't you mean... Master chef... Future royal guardsman... THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Nyehehehehe- Oof!" The silly skeleton was tackled into the snow by a whorlwind of tiny human. Frisk squeezed Papyrus' ribs so hard they nearly cracked. "Human... Too strong... Papyrus... defeated. Bleh." Papyrus played dead as Frisk laughed.

"I'm so glad you're ok Paps!" She said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I'm glad too Frisk."

"...How do you...?"

"Know your name? It's simple. I! The great Papyrus! Have no clue whatsoever. Nyehe." Frisk giggled. "Truly though human, I do not know why I know you. I also do not know why I've seen... things. Like, different lives. Ones where everyone die, I die. Everyone lives. A little of both...

"Those are timelines Paps. My... Timelines..."

"Hmm... I see regret in you... Which must mean you regret doing those things! WHICH FINALLY MUST MEAN!" He paused for effect. "That you are still a good person, Frisk." The child smiled and hugged him. They stood up and dusted themselves off. After a short talk filling out blanks, Frisk was still no closer to finding out what was afflicting her friends, for Papyrus did not know why he was so murder-happy. He did, however, inform her that Sans left shortly before he went crazy. Frism stroked her chin in thought. "Strange... Strange indeed..." After another few minutes of talking, they hugged and said their goodbyes. But before departing, Papyrus warned her: Whatever was effecting them in snowdin, must surely be affecting those in waterfall, as well as hotland. He told her to stay safe and to call him should she need help. Frisk thanked him and looked into the wetness of waterfall. Her Journey only got harder from here. She continued on.


	6. Nightmare

_A/N Hey everybody! Yet another chapter. As always, enjoy. But don't forget to tell me how I'm doing and so on and so forth. I really look forward to comments._

 **Chapter** **5: Nightmare**

Frisk walked barely a yard when she realized that she did not have any supplies left. The fight with papyrus had exaused her snacks. She herself was also feeling weak and in need of food. This was evident by her roaring stomach. So, taking one last look at Waterfall, she headed back into snowdin.

Her first stop was Grillby's for some burgers. She loved his burgers, though, she never had them without an insane amount of ketchup. This was caused by a certain skeleton. But seeing in how he was missing, she was eager to see what they tasted like. She took a seat right next to Grillby and his psudo translator. The flame man looked at her for a moment before his translater "translated" what he said.

"He said what would you like to order?" He said.

"A hamburger please." Frisk said. Grillby nodded and left for a few moments. Frisk took the time to look around the restaurant. People seemed concerened. They were all talking about the disappearance of Sans and where he could have gone. She stroked her chin for a moment and wondered... where could the silly skeleton have gone? Her thoughts were interrupted by a plate clattering in front of her. She looked and saw that Grillby was already washing the same dish by the time she turned around. She chuckled and eyed her prey. A succulent, delicious burger was waiting for her watering mouth to devour it, and devour she shall. She picked up the meaty goodness and took a healthy bite out of it. She was dissapointed. She expected a burst of flavors unknown, but was instead met with the bland, boring taste of a regular burger. She sighed.

"Missing something..." She looked and saw a bottle of ketchup. She smiled and took it, dumping nearly all of it onto the burger. She took another bite. Much better, she thought.

"Sans... where are you...?" She loved everyone in the underground, but she concidered Sans to be her best friend. Well... him and one other. She finished her burger and took a few more items for the road. She then decided to hit up the library. She giggled when she saw the typo. "Ah... never gets old..." She walked in and explore the dozens of books. There was none there that she hadn't read before, but she loved them all; She loved to read. She spend hours chewing through book after boom, gorging herself on lore and knowledge. But then, when she put her latest book up, she saw... Something different. It was a book she never saw before. She took it and saw that it was a plain, cream colored book with old-looking pages. It had no title, but it just intrigued her more. She sat down and began reading it. She gasped as she soon realized it was a book of underground secrets: Rooms, ouzzle answers, hidden items. All sorts of cool stuff. Unfortunatly, she had already found all of them... All but one. She looked at the page before her. There was a secret room in waterfall. Hidden behind a waterfall. This was strange. She had explored everywhere in the underground and never found an odd waterfall. She took a mental note of the location. This was deffinatly a thing she'd check out later. She looked at the clock and saw that it was late. She figured she'd sleep in the hotel tonight. As she went to put up the odd book, a familar figure walked in with a plate of slaghetti.

"For the last time Papyrus." The librarian started. "Spaghetti doesn't grant super knowledge."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong!" Papyrus said as he brandished his pasta. "This Spaghetti was handcrafted by... MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! NYEHEHE!" The librarian rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if it was made by mettaton. No food in the library and that's final!" She huffed and went back to her computer. Papyrus hung his head in sadness, that is, until he saw Frisk.

"Human! Would you like to try my spaghetti?" Frisk giggled and nodded.

"Sure, Paps. But not here. We're mot allowed. Maybe at the hotel."

"Why the hotel?"

"I'm gonna stay there tonight."

"Nonsense human! You shall bunk with the mighty Papyrus! Come!" Frisk couldn't even react as the tall skeleton grabbed her hand and took her to his house.

It was exactly the same as it always was. Just with half the bone brothers. Frisk took a seat as Papyrus gave herself and him a plate of spaghetti to eat. They made smalltalk while they ate.

"Timelines? How does that work?" Papyrus asked between bites.

"I dunno. I guess it's a human thing. There's probably a timeline where monsters won the war."

"Hmm... interesting. However, I like this timeline just fine. Though, it would be better had it not been for... me... and Sans missing."

"Yea... I haven't figured out the solution to either." Papyrus nodded and took a bite.

"Maybe all will be made clear soon. Though with what you told me with Toriel, don't be surprised if Undyne is afflicted." Frisk dropped her fork. She hadn't even concidered that. If Papyrus was so hard to fight, Undyne will be a nightmare. Not to mention the others... Papyrus must have saw what he did and tried to reassure her.

"Fear not, human. I, the great Papyrus, will do all I can to help." Thr little girl smiled at the kind skeleton.

"Thanks Paps." She hugged him and he hugged back.

"It's late... we better get some rest."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Frisk offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm guessing Sans' room is locked and your bed is too big for me. I'll be alright."

"Hmm... very well human. Your logic is sound." He took his and her plate and washed them. He wished hee goodnight. And went to bed. Frisk smiled and got comfortable on the couch. She closed her eyes and slept.

Frisk's dream

She opened her eyes and saw an odd sight. She saw 6 jars filled with SOULS. She shuddered as she remembered what they were for, and how her SOUL nearly joined them. But even stranger, was 3 different SOULS nearby. Two were red, and one was green. Not THE green SOUL, it was a different shade. One she hadn't seen before. The SOULS were in a row, with the green in the middle. She approached them and realized that one was her very own! And the other? well, It was Chara's! However... she did not know who owned the green SOUL. Even stranger, the green SOUL was cracked. How was this possible? she had never seen a cracked SOUL before. Before she could give it much thought, she saw two figures appear behind the red SOULS. She saw the demon child, Chara, claim hers and insert it into her chest. She then saw herself, or her dream doppelganger, take her SOUL and do the same. Next was most shocking. She saw a shadowed figure appear between them. A very familiar figure. It was the same figure as the one in her dream in the true lab. What did this mean? She was even more baffled by the fact that this kid took the green SOUL, the broken one, and insert it into himself. Just as he did, he looked directly at her then let out a scream so loud it defened her. At the same time, a bright light lit up the darkness, alowing her a mere moment to look apon the kids face before waking up.


	7. Beyond the waterfall

_A/N Hey everyone. How am I doing? Please feel free to leave thoughts and comments on the story. I'd really appreciate it. Also, I'd like to point out that this story will have the fallen humans fall into the underground within a short timespan, with frisk being the most recent. I don't know if his is canon to undertale but for this story it will be. I hope this doesn't cause any problems for anyone. Enjoy_

 **Chapte** **r 6** **: Beyond the waterfall**

Frisk awoke with a start and a scream, which prompted the silly skeleton to burst out of his room amd trip head over heels down the stairs, landing on his face, recovering, and staggering towards the 9 year old.

"Human! What ails you?!" He said in a worried voice. Frisk's breathing was heavy and it took her a moment to calm down.

"N-n-nightmare." She managed to sputter as she curled up in her blanket, trying to make sense of the dream.

"Ah yes, the nightmare. I, the great Papyrus, though great, suffer as well from these, 'nightmares'. Although, they involve an evil spaghetti monster trying to eat me. Hmm..." This got a giggle out of the girl.

"Oh Papyrus, you always find a way to cheer me up. Even if you don't realize it." She giggled again.

"Excellent! Now, onto the morning routine! Sans! I require..." Papyrus stopped talking for a moment. "He's still not here... odd."

"Yea... where could he be? This isn't like him."

"I've no clue, human Frisk. I guess we'll have to endure breakfast without him. However, I am not enclined to traditional breakfasts, for I only know one thing: spaghetti."

"That'll be good Paps. I love your spaghetti." With that reply, Papyrus whipped up some of his famous sauce-covered noodles for him and Frisk. As they ate on the pasta, they engaged in small-talk. They spoke of current events, puzzles, spaghetti, and why the underground was suddenly sent into chaos. Frisk soon finished her spaghetti.

"I have no idea, Paps. But I plan on figuring it out." She stood up and got ready to travel.

"Very well, Frisk. Just watch out for-"

"Undyne. Yes." Frisk sighed. "I just hope she doesn't have what everyone else seems to have..." Papyrus gave a solemn nod.

"Me too human... Me too." Papyrus gave her some spaghetti in a tupperware bowl for later in case she needed it. He gave her a quick hug and waived hee off as she walked into waterfall.

At waterfall

She passed by Sans' post and sighed. He was not there, no surprise there. She shook her head and tried to keep herself occupied with the many puzzles in waterfall. As she went on her journey, she nesrly forgot the highlighting thing that was hidden in waterfall. She skidded to a stop as she remembered. And as it would happen, she stoppdd right in front of a waterfall. She looked at it and studied it. It was a usual waterfall, one she had interracted with several times before and alas, it did nothing all those times. So why should this one be any different? She chuckled as she approached it.

"That book. Ha!" She got closer and reached out to it. "Probably written by some kids or some- AH!" Unlike every other time, there was no solid wall behind the waterfall. She fell right into it and into a strange hallway. The walls and floor looked like someone dug into the wall itself. She continued on into the tunnle-like hallway and looked around. Nothing but stone and dirt so far. That was until she came to an opening. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of room. There wasn't much there. But what was there sparked interest. First and formost; the pictures. What were these doing here, she wondered? She picked one up and studied it. They didn't look old. Not at all. Maybe a few weeks or perhapse a month old. however, the environment of waterfall had decayed them to where whoever was depicted in them were unrecognizable. Although, she could make out shapes and scenarios. For instance, the one in her hand depicted what looked like 3 kids around her age playing on a swingset. One was swinging while the other two were pushing the swinging figure. She smiled at the picture. She thought this must have been a family at one point... in happier times. She sniffed as she wondered what had occured to bring these pictures here. And what happened to the kids in the photoes. Another picture depicted the same three kids enjoying ice cream. However, the kid on the left jammed their ice cream into the middle kids face, making them all laugh. Frisk smiled and set it down. There were several other pictures of similar Calibre. All except the last one. It showed the three kids on top of a very familiar mountian. Mt. Ebbot. That's when she realized, these kids were humams. She knew exactly what happened at that point. She guessed this was one of the previous humans to have fallen into the underground and... Asgore... She shoom her head sniffed at the thought. She placed the picture down in respect for the dead and turned around. That's when she saw a makeshift bed. "Is... Is someone still living here? No... not possible." She approached the bed slowly amd reached out for the blanket covering the humanoid lump. She took a deep breath and ripped the covers off to reviel, "...a lump of dirt?" She saw that it was indeed just a lump of dirt that just looked like someone. She laughed at herself and turned arround to leave-

"Hello."

"AH!" Frisk let out a high-pitched scream which made the mystery person cover their ears.

"Ow! Cut it out! This isn't the wake-up call I expected."

"...W-what?" Fisk asked, totally confused.

"Yea, you stomp into my home, invade my privacy, and tear up my bed. I never met a monster with such bad manners I..." The figure stopped speaking and looked at Fisk. He, as Frisk quuckly figured out, though this was the least of her jaw-dropping observations, looked at her with utter shock. "You're... not a monster." He said.

"No... I'm a human..." She started. "And so are you."


	8. Making a new friend

_A/N hey every one. Got nothing to say right now. Enjoy_

 **Chapter 7: Making a new friend**

"...No Way..." The boy said in astonishment. Frisk was equally mind-funked. Never in all her times of rewinding had she ever set eyes on another human. Well... a third human.

"This is amazing... You've been here all this time?"

"That depends." He asked her the date, which she informed him of. "3 months... I've been down here 3 months? How am I even alive?" He lifted his shirt and checked his weight. He looked normal to himself. "Must be the magic in this place... Keeping me alive. Interesting."

"That's cool but...who are you?" Frisk asked.

"Me? Well, my name is Michael. But I prefer Mike please."

"Ok then Mike. Where did you come from? How did you get here?" Mike began to answer, but he tripped over his words.

"I... I don't know... I can't remember..."

"Nothing? At all?"

"Hmm... I remember... That I was looking for someone..."

"Who?"

"A girl... around your and my age. Girl named Chara." Frisk went silent. "What?" Frisk explained to him who Chara was. "...Really? Sure has changed..." Mike furrowed his brow, deep in thought. He then looked at Frisk with something she knew too well, determination. "I have to find her."

"Why? You got beef with her too?"

"Yea... I suppose you could say that." At this point, Mike groaned and held his head.

"Woah, you ok?" Mike shook his head.

"Don't know... Head is pounding... vision swimming..." Mike rubbed his skull. Mike felt that he was missing very crucial details. Then suddely, he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ah!" Frisk jumped back.

"Woah! Sorry! I was looking around on your head. You got a nasty bump back there."

"Hmm... That explains the amnesia"

"Amnesia?"

"Yea. I feel like I'm forgetting something important..." Mike shook his head. "Forget it. I got a question." Frisk looked at him, ready to answer. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you in a dream in one of my resets."

"Dream? Resets?" Mike asked. Frisk tried her best to explain both the dreams she had, and of the resets she can do.

"Woah... you saw me? And the resets... Wow... That would explain a lot." Frisk raised an eyebrow at him. "In my 3 month coma, I had dreams. I saw someone going through this place... the underground. I saw them save, let be, and... murder... That must have been you. Only they weren't dreams, were they?" Frisk nodded. She didn't question her dreams of him, because that phenomenon wasn't uncommon. She remembered the dreams she had of Asriel and Chara. But here and now, Frisk was even deeper into the mystery than ever before. When she thought she had all the pieces to the puzzle, a whole new box was dumped over top of it. This whole thing was connected some how, she knew this. She just didn't know how. She feared that this rabbit hole was only gonna get deeper from here on out.

"This has been a weird couple of days... But we gotta go." Mike looked at her as she explained what she had been through.

"Woah... Sounds creepy." Frisk chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it... Look, I'm kinda in over my head this time around. And well... I could use some help."

"Sure. I'd be happy to help. And hey, maybe I'll find Chara and get my memories back." Frisk smiled as they walked out of the cave.

"Thank you. By the way, my name's Frisk."

"Frisk huh? Hmm... Interesting name." Mike smiled. Frisk smiled back and together, they exited the cave. As they walked out, Frisk looked back and caught a glimpse of something, but it quickly went away. However, she saw all she needed to. It was flowey. He was following her, as he always has been. Except she saw every detail of his distorted and cracked skull-like head. This caused her to shiver and catch up with Mike, who hadn't noticed her pause. Frisk was now back on track on her journey through waterfall. In between puzzles, Frisk decided to get to know her new friend a bit more. Turns out, they have a lot in common. They're both left handed, both altruists, most of the time anyway. However, in terms of favorite color, his was a light shade of green against her red. She remembered how that was also Chara's favorite color as well and made her frown. Another similarity with then was they both had little memory of their time before falling to the underground. Frisk never had a chance to notice, but she suffered from amnesia as well. She had no idea of her life above ground. It was all a blank but recent happenings allowed her to acknowledge this. She shrugged and continued talking with Mike. They got along fast and soon became friends. Having him along with her was nice, for she had never had a companion on her travels before. Frisk wondered what else could pop up this time around. This was all totally new to her and it equally excited and scared her. It was like her very first time in the underground. So much mystery, excitement, stuff. She had so many new secrets to unlock. But this time, she had a new friend to help her out.


	9. Waterfall adventures

_A/N Happy holidays and merry Christmas everybody! This chapter was meant to be my gift to you, but there were problems with my internet and the chapter didn't load properly and I didn't figure it out until the next morning so... The chapter's a day late... Sorry. Whelp. Here's the late chapter. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 8: Waterfall adventures**

The journey through waterfall was wet and soupy. The kid's clothes quickly got drenched and uncomfortable as they slogged their way through waterfall. Tedious as their journey was, there was one bit of good news. Or horrible news, perhaps. There was no Undyne chasing them. Normally, after hiding in the bushes, Undyne would search for them only to leave. This did not happen. There was no Undyne. Frisk's stomach turned as thoughts of what kind of creature Undyne might have turned into began to fill her head. She shook them off as best she could and trudged on. Soon, the duo came across something equally chilling and depressing. It was a small stone statue of a horned figure holding a smaller figure in its arms.

"Oh..." Frisk said as her heart began to ache. "Asriel..." She sniffed and wiped a tear away. "I wish I could save him. But I... I never could..." Mike nodded at her but his gaze was fixed on Chara with a look of... Frisk didn't quite know. She waived her hand in his face and snapped him from his trance. He shook his head and apologized as he and Frisk went into the next room to grab an umbrella from the bin and place it over the statue as a sign of respect. As usual, the small music box began to play that sad, yet cheerful tune Frisk knew all too well. Tears welled up in both their eyes as the song played. After a few minutes, Mike looked back in the past room and noticed the piano. Frisk knew what was behind the wall and frankly, she never bothered going back there anymore. She just liked playing the tune. However, Mike was feeling adventurous. He cracked his knuckles and sat down on the piano stool.

"Let's see here..." Mike began playing, but he got a few notes wrong. He winced and tried again. He got a few more right but the last few were wrong. It took him a few tries to get it right, but when he did, the door opened. But Mike didn't stop. He kept playing the beautiful tone along with the music box in the other room. The two played in harmony with each other as Frisk sat back and listened. She smiled and thought of her friend Asriel for a moment. He was her best friend in the Underground, but she had no way of rescuing him as well, which made her sad. He was mainly the reason she reset so much. She was trying to find a way to save him too. Although, she never found a way... Her thoughts were interrupted by the realization that the room was quiet. Frisk looked and saw that Mike was in the room with the artifact. However, there was no artifact. Shocked, Frisk entered the room with her newfound friend and stared in awe at what replaced it. It was an echo flower. The kids looked at each other in an uneasy way as they approached the flora. They knelt next to it and listened. The voice that echoed from the flower made their very SOUL lurch.

"Leave this place. And never return. I do not wish to destroy you but I shall. Frisk, this is your only warning. And Michael, give up your quest. Only death will be waiting for you." The flower silenced itself for a moment before repeating itself again. The kids were well and truly mind-funked. This was something new on an entirely different scale. For one, who's voice was that? How did they know Frisk, Heck, How did they know Mike?! Another mountain of questions unloaded on the two. The kids shared uneasy glances and quickly left the area as the spooky flower droned on and on. Once far enough away, they met up with monster kid, who didn't really care that Mike was with Frisk. He just said it was cool and accepted it. He helped them up the ledge and said his goodbyes. It was a short interaction but they knew they'd see each other again later. They were now at the spot where they would be under siege by Undyne. However, she was nowhere to be found so they just walked right on by the platforms.

"I don't like this... Not one bit." Frisk muttered.

"Me neither Frisk. Me neither." Mike replied as they continued on.

Later

Mike groaned as he rose up from the water, seeing as how he missed the yellow flowers. "I got a bad habit of landing just beside those things..." He shook his head and looked at Frisk, who was just now coming to.

"Oh... My head... And those weird dreams don't help either." Frisk said, referencing the dream where Asriel first found Chara. She always wondered how she was able to have dreams of other people: Chara, Asriel, and now Mike. Must have something to do with the underground. Oh well.

"Did you seriously forget that there was a sudden drop off on that ledge?" Mike scolded.

"Shut up." Frisk replied. "I was always being chased by Undyne to care." Frisk looked around and saw that they were in the trash dump. "Hmm..." She and Mike sloshed their way through the trash and muck until they came across a cooler. Frisk searched the cooler and pulled out its contents; lots of freeze-dry foods. The kids sat down for a moment for a quick snack as they disgusted current events. They tried to think about solving some of the many mysteries but no answers came to any of them. They finished their snack and tossed their trash into the many piles as they ventured on. But just as they were about to leave, they noticed the water behind them become disturbed. They slowly turned and saw something burst out from the water and glare at them. It was the angry dummy.

"So you think you can just leave without even acknowledging me?! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! I'll show you! I'LL SHOW YOU!" The kids let out a yelp as the dummy charged.


	10. Undyne undone

_A/N I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Not much else to say. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 9: Undyne undone**

"Anyone order an needlessly angry dummy...?" Frisk said under her breath after dodging the aforementioned dummy.

"Who you calling dummy, dummy?!"

"You. Because you kinda are." Mike said. He wasn't trying to be provocative, it was just simple fact.

"How dare you! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT! I'll show you!" The mad dummy assaulted them with cotton balls from all directions. The kids managed to dodge them, which caused the magic balls of cotton to slam into their master. It growled in rage and sneered at the kids. He tried again, but again, they dodged the folly of white fluffy death. Again, the dummy was baraged by its own attacks. This made the dummy even madder. "FINE! If this won't kill you, then maybe my advanced missiles will!"

"Oh boy..." Frisk said. The kids prepared for a hail of missiles to dodge. Many runs made Frisk a master of dodging obstacle. However, she figured Mike wouldn't be as skillful as a seasoned veteran like her, however, he was doing just as well as her. It made her wonder just how he did it... Maybe he had some sort of dodging experience before he lost his memory and it was still with him through instinct. Who knows. "Just gotta stick it out until Napstablook comes along..." Frisk said to herself. After the dummy tired of missiles, he decided upon something else.

"FINE! FINE! FIIIIIIIIIIINE! If missiles won't kill you, then knives will!" He threw a knife. "Take that!" The knife wasn't even close to on track with them. They didn't even have to move a finger to dodge it. "Uh... Oh... Well, this is awkward. Well... I guess we just sit here for all eternity- Ah!" The dummy's words were cut off by some strange liquid falling from the sky. "What is this?! Acid rain! I'm outta here!" With that, he disappeared only to be replaced by a sad-looking Napstablook who was sad he scared away Mike and Frisk's new 'friend'. He apologized and left before either child could say a word.

"Poor ghost..." Mike said.

"Yea... We should pay him a visit." Mike nodded and agreed with her as they left the landfill and went to his house.

Later

They had a good time at Napstablook's house. They laid on the floor, listened to music, and freaked out Aaron. That was the best part. Alas, they had to cut their visit short. They had a quest to complete, after all. And so, here they were. Staring down the proverbial belly of the beast. In front of them was a massive hole in the stone that was the entrance to hotland. But that wasn't the only thing in front of them. Not by a long shot. Standing in front of them, in all her glory, was none other than Undyne. Only... It wasn't simply Undyne. No, as Frisk feared, she too had suffered from what afflicted Toriel and Papyrus. Only her training as a warrior made her 10 times more dangerous. The fish lady had her normal armor on, save for her helmet, which was off and instead of her normal head, it was replaced by the broken skull.

"No... Not her too..." Frisk said with a whimper. Before Mike could console her, Undyne began talking in that horrible distorted voice.

"7 SOULS. 7 are what is required to break the barrier... But I am not interested in that. Not anymore. All I want now is for you- both of you- to die. Slowly, Painfully, as I rip the SOULS clean out of your body. Undyne raised her spear.

"Got a plan?" Mike asked.

"Yea." Frisk replied.

"A good one?"

"Nah."

"What is it?"

"RUN!" Frisk screamed as the two 9 year olds bolted for the entrance to hotland as her spear came down on where they once were, cracking the ground under it. The kids screamed as Undyne threw spear after spear at them, which they almost couldn't dodge. Her corrupted form made her almost impossible to run from, but they had to try. Fortunately, in the near distance, was the entrance to hotland. That had to at least slow her down, Frisk thought as they bolted towards it. Unfortunately, Undyne was too fast. She jumped in front of the kids and blocked their path. They had no way around her, they couldn't go back. They were trapped. Undyne swung and slashes at the children as they begged her to stop. Their pleas fell on deaf ears as Undyne continued her assault. She got lucky a few times and nipped at their skin. It caused minor damaged which they healed with food, but they all knew this couldn't be kept up forever. Undyne grinned at them.

"Give up now and I'll make your deaths painless. You're doomed to die anyway, boy!" Mike's eyes widened.

"Me?" Mike asked.

"Hya!" Undyne sliced at Mike's stomach. He screamed as the blade cut through his midsection. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain. The damage wasn't irreversible or life threatening. However, it was fairly deep and must have hurt quite a lot. Undyne seized her opportunity and prepared to lunge at Mike's vulnerable form. In an act of desperation to protect her friend, Frisk flung herself on top of Mike in attempt to shield him with her small body. This act of righteous selflessness gave pause to Undyne just before contact was made.

"You'd... You'd sacrifice yourself... For him?" She asked. Frisk sniffled and nodded.

"Yes! And I'd do it for you too! You're my friend!" These kind words made Undyne's true self flash for a moment before getting overtaken again.

"I am no friend of yours. I have no friends." Corrupt Undyne said. However, before Frisk could offer a rebuttal, the true Undyne took over again.

"Yes I do damn it! I have Alphys, Papyrus and..." Undyne looked at Frisk. "You." Suddenly, Corrupt Undyne took over again.

"You don't believe that-" However, true Undyne was in a no-nonsense mood.

"Shut it! They're my friends and I love them! And that! Is! FINAL!" In equally badass and confusing way, Undyne took a hold of herself and suplexed herself onto the ground. The resulting impact caused a bright beam of light to blind all 3 of them. Once the kid's eyes recovered from nearly being singed, they looked and saw Undyne standing there, her body glowing in front of the lava of hotland, her pose so heroic it wrote its own epics. It was truly remarkable.

"Undyne!" Frisk shouted happily.

"That's right punk! I'm back and better than ever!" Undyne rose her spear high over her head and prepared to slam it into the ground heroically. However, just before she did, a bone slammed into her and knocked her down. She groaned and looked at her assailant. All their eyes widened at who it was.


	11. Before the fall

_A/N Hello everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic new year!_ _Just a reminder, there will be a lot of holes in my stories that will get filled over time. Some will be filled within the story, and others, in future stories. So bear with me and hold your questions for the moment please._ _Enjoy the chapter!_

 **Chapter 10: Before the fall**

"...Papyrus?" Frisk said. She was well and truly suprised to see the lanky skeleton tackle his culinary Mentor. However, her words were drowned out by the struggle.

"Begone demon! I shall not let you harm the human!" Papyrus said as he wrapped himself around Undyne's leg and began gnawing on it. Undyne shook him off.

"Get off me Papyrus! Shoo! Shoo!" She kicked him free and he growled at her. It took both frisk and Mike to separate them and for Papyrus to come to his senses. "What the hell man?!" Undyne said in anger.

"Sorry! From where I was it looked like you were going to drive your spear into them!"

"Well, obviously I wasn't, goofball! How dare you tackle a commanding..." Undyne paused her rant for a bit. "Did you say _they_?" She asked. Papyrus nodded.

"Why, yes, I did. There's the human: Frisk. And her friend. He uh... He... um..." Papyrus slowly looked at Mike. Undyne did as well.

"..." Undyne was speechless. The minutes of unbroken silence was ended by Frisk.

"Ok... I think we all need to have a nice long chat."

Later

So there they were: Lava surrounding them in every direction, steam making the atmosphere all muggy, and an extra human neither monster knew about.

"Before we get to Mike..." Frisk started. "I gotta ask: Do you know things, Undyne?"

"Things?" The fish lady replied.

"Yea. Of me, the resets. All that?" Undyne thought for a second.

"I do... Strange. You're a pretty weird kid, Frisk."

"Yea, yea, that's been established. But what about when you went all crazy? Any idea how that happened?" Again, Undyne thought. She replied with having no clue. "Dang it..." Frisk muttered.

"I, too, have forbidden knowledge Undyne!" Papyrus added.

"Strange... Strange indeed. Never in my years as head of the royal guard have I heard of this... But let's talk about the odd man out here." All eyes were now on Mike. He gave them a small stare and a waive. "Well punk? You got a story or what?"

"Yes, new human! Tell us everything!" Paps added.

"Well... I told Frisk a few things. I suppose I better come fully clean. First thing's first; I am human, obviously, and second... Well, it's kinda funny. Frisk is the last human, I'm the first." This caused him tp get a stare from Frisk.

"Wait... I thought Chara was the first?" Undyne and Papyrus gave her a stare. Frisk explained who Chara was and they shivered in responce.

"Well... technically, she was. But also isn't."

"Huh?"

"Well, I touched the ground first. However, she was the first to eh... fall from grace. Get me?"

"Touch the ground first... Wait, does that mean... You knew her before?" Undyne asked. Mike rubbed the back of his neck. Frisk put a piece of the puzzle in place.

"Wait... the pictures of the kids... You knew Chara even before you fell, didn't you?" Mike sighed.

"Yea... I did... "

"But wait, if you fell first, than that means you fell together. But didn't you say you were searching for her?"

"Yes... We did come down here together, but I'm now looking for her... for a specific reason."

"Oh..." Frisk decided not to prod any farther. "What about the other kid in the picture? Who is that?" Mike held his head.

"I... I can't remember... I can't remember a lot of things before I fell. I can't even remember why me and Chara even came to mt. Ebbot.

"Neither can I... What else can you tell us?"

"Not much I'm afraid... Everything is a blur after I fell. I hit my head pretty hard... I know Chara was taken in by the dreemurrs... but I don't know... what happened... after... I must have somehow ended up in waterfall and succumbed to my injuries, resulting in a 3 month coma."

"There's a lot of holes."

"I got nothing better to give. That's one of the reasons I'm hunting Chara down." Mike's face darkened a little. "For answers..." Frisk felt that there was more to his story than he let on... but again, she didn't want to interject. She trusted Mike and didn't belive that he would cause any harm to her. Besides, she felt that all would be made clear soon enough, given enough time.

"So let me get this all straight; You and Chara were friends before you both fell 3 months ago, you were abandoned while Chara was taken in. But I've never heard her reference you before, so she must have gotten amnesia as well. Thst's pretty common now that I think about it... Anyway, you eneded up in waterfall and slipped into a coma, after 3 months, other huamns came and died here until I came along, then you had dreams about me and all my resets, and then you woke up. And now you're trying to find Chara in order to get answers?" Frisk said.

"That seems about right." Frisk nodded in responce. None of this helpped her figure out what was going on in the underground, but it was nice knowing a bit more about her friend. Papyrus and Undyne were also content with his answers. They tried asking him questions about the surface world and about Chara, but he couldn't remember much of the surface world and he was tight lipped about Chara. She wondered what his connection was with her... she thought that if she was the same back then as she was now... it might not be a happy reunion. She decided to leave these matters for a later date. All except for one question.

"Wait... why wake up now of all times?"

"I... I'm not too sure... My visions of you stopped at around the same time... I just felt... such a strong energy after you fell." Frisk figured it out quickly.

"My DETERMINATION... It was the strongest it had ever been... I was so set on changing my ending... It must have jump-started you."

"Woah... such an extraordinary thing..." Mike shook his head. "This all hurts my brain... let's lighten the mood."

"Hmm... How about puns?" Mike's face turned white, but she didn't notice. "How did the theives decide what kind of fence to steal?" Papyrus was already getting agitated.

"How?" Undyne made the mistake of asking. Frisk giggled.

"They took a pole! Get it? Like poll?! Haha!" Undyne chuckled as Papyrus and Mike groaned. Turns out Mike hated puns. Frisk grinned and decided not to end his suffering. Together, she and Undyne spent the night dishing out puns. One more worse than the other until the boys collapsed with their hands over their ears. It was gonna be an interesting night.


	12. The true lab

_A/N_ _Hello ladies and gentlemen! Nothing to say. Enjoy_

 **Chapter 11: The true lab**

"Huh... so this is Alphys' lab eh? Quite exuisite!" Papyrus said. He and Mike had recovered from a long night of pun spewing and bad jokes, however they were no worse for wear now. But now they were staring down Alphys' lab and frankly... it was giving off a sinister vibe. Frisk visibly shivered, which Mike noticed.

"You ok, Frisk?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She replied as she rubbed her shoulder. "Something seems... off." Undyne interjected.

"No kidding. Normally she's bursting through the door tripping head over heels at me and inviting me to watch human history anime." She chuckled. "So cute..." The others looked at her. "U-u-uh! I uh... I mean... Um..." She couldn't recover for two reasons. 1, it was painfully obvious she liked her just as much as Alphys liked her, and 2, they all had preexisting knowledge due to... something. Nobody was still quite sure how they all knew the past resets. They were hoping Alphys knew, but like Frisk said, something was off.

"Try knocking." Papyrus suggested. "It's the proper thing to do when trying to enter someones home."

"Alright." Frisk replied as she stepped up to the giant metal doors. She gave the door two solid knocks, the echos of which reverberated from the other side, but no other sound was heard. No frantic footsteps, no nervous breathing, no stuttering... nothing. "Well... That's a first-" Before she could finish, the doors burst open. There was no one there to greet them. "Huh. Must have been remotely opened..." The others slowly nodded in agreement as they studied the door and what was behind it. The door was a door, but the building inside was dark and cold, very unlike how Alphys normally kept it. They took a few cautionary steps inside and looked around. It was pitch black inside. Frisk turned on her phone and used the dim light to navigate her way and the others around the facility. As they walked deeper into the building, things started to get more and more eery. First, there were no mechanical sounds at all. No anime, no chainsaws, no human spying equipment. Nothing. The whole building was dead. However, it wss not without power. This was found out instantly after Frisk found the light switch and flipped it on. Light flooded the room and eased the unsettling mood... a bit.

"Wow... so this is Aphys' lab?" Papyrus said as he began to explore. "She sure liked instant noodles... Such a disgrace to the culinary arts of cooking spaghet." Undyne narrowed her eye at him.

"Don'g talk about her eating habits like that! I happen to like instant noodles!" She barked, maiking the skeleton cower a bit and apologize. Frisk and Mike; however, were busy exploring on their own. It took them a moment to realize, but there was no Alphys. They searched all over the lab and even her room. Nothing. They did find one thing... but they wished they didn't. Right next to her bathroom was several desparate claw marks on the marble floor. At first they thought Alphys was in trouble, but there was only her claw marks on the floor. They seemed to be leading to her bathroom, as if the cure for whatever ailed her was hidden in there. Both Mike and Frisk knew what was really in that bathroom, and they knew it was nothing good. However, they had no other choice. They gave Undyne and Papyrus a quick run-down of what to expect. They were a little mortified to say the least.

"A-amalgimates? Those squishy, sloppy blobs of monsters?" Papyrus shivered. "I have no ill will on anything, but those guys creep me out." Undyne was similarly disturbed, but didn't say anything. They swollowed the bile int their throats and piled into the bathroom. Frisk pushed a button and braced herself. As always, the power failed and they were in freefall down. Down, down, down they went into the proverbial rabbit hole. They had no idea what they were getting into, but they had no other options. They crashed, unharmed, into the true lab. They collectively groaned in discomfort as their bodies were pretzeled together awkwarly. After untangling themselves, they stepped out of the elevator and was greeted to the darkness of the true lab. They gulped and girded themselves for the trials ahead.

"Okay everybody..." Frisk said. "Follow my lead."

Later

Frisk led them true through the lab as they found keys and turned on switches. There was one thing missing though, the amalgamates. There were none to be found anywhere which was strange.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Mike muttered as he turned the last switch, activating the power room.

"Well, at least we don't have to fight any of them..." Frisk added as they trugged back to the door to the power room.

"We searched everywhere else... No Alphys. She must be in here." Undyne deducted. "Get ready punks. I don't know what's on the other side but I don't think it'll be pretty. The others nodded and readied themselves as Undyne drew her spear. She opened the door and was greeted by the usual darknes. They slowly inched their way, jumping at every small noise the building made. When they finally reached the power switch, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well... That wasn't so hard. Now we got light to see better and help us find Alphys." Frisk said with optomism as she flipped the switch. Oh how she wished she didn't. On the ceiling, on the walls, in the corners: Amalgamates. Lots of them. Their blood rand cold but then... then they noticed something The amalgamates... weren't attacking. In fact, they kinda looked... scared. Of what? They did not know. They looked at each other uneasily, trying to figure out what the source of the fear was... little did they know the 'source' had been watching them the whole time. The mysterious being's cracked skull gave them a devilish grin.


	13. Experimental treatment

_A/N nothing to say again. Enjoy_

 **Chapter 12: Experimental treatment**

The amalgamates continued to shiver in fear at the unknown threat while the 4 friends rattled their brains trying to figure out why... that is until a familiar voice broke through the deafening silence.

"Ah... some new guinea pigs for my experiments..." A familar voice said. Frisk and the others slowly turned towards the source of the voice. The voice belonged to none other than doctor Alphys. However, this voice was far too calm and collected for it to be truly her. And besides... there was a distorted overtone to her voice.

"A-alphys...?" Frisk stuttered as the silhouette of her nerdy friend was seen in the dark corner of the room. The figured grinned at her.

"Why yes, it is. How astute of you." Alphys stepped out from the dark. collectively, all four friends hearts dropped that what they saw. There she was; Alphys. Head scientist for King asgore as well as Undyne's closest friend. However... she too suffered from what many others suffered from. The skull head. The cracked eyes... and the voice.

"No..." Mike muttered.

"Yes." Aphys replied as she looked at the cowering amalgamates. "My pets... so sweet they are. And so hungry... so... ravenous. I haven't fed them for so long." Frisk gulped before asking.

"W-why...?"

"Why? because I want to conduct an experiment."

"Experiment?" Papyrus started. "What experiment could possibly be conducted with these jelly-filled beings? And what does the great Papyrus play a role in all this?" He asked. Again, Alphys grinned.

"Why, my skinless friend, fear. I want to see how much fear can be induced within monsters and humans alike to see how much they can stand before..." She licked her lips. "Falling." Undyne stared at her.

"Alphys... why? Why do this?! We're you're friends, dork! We watch all those human history movies all the time!" Poor Undyne didn't realize that the 'human history' was just anime but nobody had the heart to tell her.

"You are no longer my friend. None of you are. You're all just rats to be prodded at. Tested on. discarded and replaced. But we've been talking far too long." Alphys looked at the amalgamates. "Sick em! Let them know what fear truly is!" She commanded. Suddenly, the 4 were surrounded by horrific gelatinous beings. Undyne, being the brute she was, instantly tried stabbing at the monsters to no avail. These beings would instantly regenerate any damage done to them thanks to their near-incorporeal forms. Making them nearly immortal. Frisk and Mike were backed into a wall by beings that sounded like phones and another that nearly froze them just by being near it, it was so cold. Undyne and Papyrus were split up by two more creatures that had them well occupied and unable to help. All the while, Alphys watched and grinned while taking notes. Undyne tried hacking and slashing at the beasts but as soon as she tore one apart, another attacked, allowing the former to regenerate. Papyrus was doing something similar, but he didn't finish any of them off. He just weakened them down until they couldn't fight then began fighting another while the one he beat healed. It was a vicious cylce. Meanwhile, Mike and Frisk were trying so hard to spare the beasts, but as each one lost the will to fight, Alphys spat threats at them, making them fight anew.

"This is never going to end! We need to- Undyne look out!" Frisk screamed to her friend. But too late, an amalgamate got Undyne good and caused her to bleed a bit. An enraged Undyne tore the thing to peices for revenge. But it didn't start to Undyne turned and saw that- for a split second- Alphys was back to her normal, shy self. She even kinda looked concerned... Concerned because, her friend got hurt. Frisk figured it out. "That's it... deep downm.. she still cares..." She narrowed her eyes and took a leap of faith. She allowed herself to be injured by an amalgamate. It wasn't a bad injury, but it really stung. She looked and to her relief, Alphys snapped back for a second. Just a second. Mike and Papyrus caught on and they both took one for the team. Again, Alphys changed, the spaces between changes getting longer and longer. Frisk figured the plan would work, but there had to be another way. She didn't want her friends to have more scars than was needed. She needed another plan. A better one.

"Wait..." Mike started. Frisk looked at him. "Isn't Undyne and Alphys..." Frisks eyes widened. That was it!

"Undyne!" Frisk called. Undyne looked. "Kiss her!" Everything stopped at that moment. Even the amalgamates and Alphys.

"...wut?" Undyne said. Papyrus rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Undyne! Clearly the great Papyrus' perception caught it, but even the humans see your infatuation with her!" Undyne's face went bright red, so did Alphys'.

"Y-y-you can't be serious! I mean, I can't even get close I-i-i-i-"

"Times up!" Frisk exclaimed as Mike aided her in shoving an amalgamate into Undyne, causing her to slip and end up with her lips crashing onto Alphys' lips. The amalgamates instantly stopped fighting as Frisk, Mike, and Papyrus watched the mini romantic scene. Undyne amd Alphys' eyes widened as they realized what just happened. They broke the accidental kiss and looked at each other.

"You... R-really L-like me...?" Alphys asked the blushing fish-lady.

"I uh... I..." Undyne sighed and confessed her feelings.

"Undyne I... I... I- AH!" suddenly, a bright light emanating from Alphys, blinding everyone present for a moment. When the glare of light cleared, they saw the good ol' quirky Alphys fiddling with her thumbs, blushing. Undyne grinned with happiness. "I feel the same way about you." The two lovers smiled as they began closing the space between each other. They puckered their lips and prepared to smooch, but were interupted by a short flash of light from behind them. They looked and saw that Frisk had her phone out and wss arguing with the boys.

"I didn't know the flash was on!" Frisk said.

"How could you not?! It's right there!" They barked back and forth at each other until they saw Undyne go red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Did you. Punks. Seriously. Just. Take. A. Picture?!" She growled.

"Of course not Undyne! Record and attempt to upload to the internet, yes." Papyrus said. Undyne narrowed her eye and tackled the trio. after a short scuffle, the trio decided after a short scuffle, the trio agreed to delete the video under the pretence of death-threats. After that little ordeal was dealt with, they decided to have a talk with Alphys. They asked her of what she knew about things, which she replied with that she knew about the resets and everything else, same as Papyrus and Undyne. They asked her about what she knew about the possessions, but all she could remember was at some strange figure approached her and invaded her head.

"Damn it..." Undyne muttered. "We're still no closer to figuring this crap out."

"Don't worry Undyne. There has to be some explination for this." Frisk replied.

"I-indeed. T-there must be some answer to this enigma."

"Does that mean you'll come with us?" Alphys nodded her head.

"It's about time I got out anyway. I need to right some wrongs." She replied as she looked at the amalgamates.

A short while later

They packed up as much gear from Alphys' lab as they could carry, mostly instant noodles, and loojed off into the distance of hotland. Alphys had sent the amalgamates home to their families and hoped for the best.

"Ready Alphys?" Undyne asked.

"Y-yes I a-am. I hope..." Undyne laughed and gave her a slightly painful pat on the back.

"You'll do great." Undyne looked at the two human children. "Where to, punks?"

"Well if I remember correctly, the next obstical in our path would be uh... oh boy." Mike started.

"What? What is it human?"

"Our next obstical..." Frisk started. "Is Mettaton." Papyrus fanboy'd


	14. Trouble brewing (And sick dance moves)

_A/N As you all may know, I'm fairly new to Fanfiction, so any advice you all give me would be greatly appreciated. Also, I had an idea for wingdings font but couldn't fjgure out how to out it in. If any of you know, please tell me. Thank you all in advance. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 13: Trouble brewing (And sick dance moves)**

Meanwhile

She paced the room back and forth. Back and forth.

"So she thinks she can be a goody two-shoes again. Ha! I'd love to see her face when I slaughter her friends one-by-one right in front of her." The girl said with a smirk. Though she had big plans for the near future, she was stricken with much confusion. First and foremost, she had a body. After her original had rotted long ago, this one was a carbon copy. In fact, it wasn't a copy at all, it was the original! She was alive again. Just as she was before. This, unfortunately for her, made her otherworldly powers disappear. She was boring and normal again. Not that she cared much, she was strong before and is still strong now. She'd kill them. Kill them all. And though she couldn't sense her progress, a certain scientist had cameras hidden all around the underground which was child's play to break into and broadcast on the TV set she had set up to ease her boredom. Another reason she was confused was the weird junk that was happening with certain people. Their heads were replaced with odd broken skulls and their voices were... Creepy. For the first time in a long time, a chill went down her spike. She shook it off and took a brand-name chocolate bar out of her mini fridge. She plopped herself down and waited. As she watched Frisk's Journey with someone she couldn't quite see clearly, her eyes caught sight of an old photo. She picked it up and sneered at it. There he was. The reason for her hate on the world. This boy... Ruined her. Broke her. She shook her head and put the photo back. Her red eyes squinted with her growing sneer. "Hurry up Frisk. I'm getting... Impatient"

Elsewhere

Sans waited a constant vigil in the judgment hall. He stood there, waiting for Frisk to arrive. Ever since his mind was invaded at his home with visions of her past resets, he had been standing there. He always had a feeling about that little anomaly, he found out. The specifics of it hurt his head, but he got the jist of it; Frisk had something to do with timelines, and she used that gift to violate everything he held dear to him. She would jump from timeline to timeline doing things different each time. He was sickened by it. Especially the genocide runs... And Papyrus... His socket glowed yellow for a second but he forced it down.

"Stay cool... Don't waste your strength..." He conceded to himself. He did better to prepare himself. He knew what Frisk was capable now, do due the visions. Now he was ready for a fight for eternity. He would kill her over and over and over to stop her from wreaking havoc in any more timelines. He had his mission, but now he just had to wait but he was bored. "He... How did the thieves decide which kind of fence to steal...?" He asked himself. "They took a poll." He chuckled to himself and told himself more jokes of similar Caliber.

At mettaton hotel

"Hmm..." Frisk said in contemplation. As per the usual, there was no Sans to greet them. Only a large bright building brandishing Mettaton's logo everywhere it could. The 4 friends could barely contain Papyrus, who was very close to jumping through a window just to meet Mettaton. That was another thing: All throughout hotland, there was no Mettaton to be found. She was simply nowhere to be found and only a folly of empty filming sets littered where she was supposed to be. Frisk feared the worst, but they had to continue. After calming Papyrus down, they entered the hotel and headed to the dining hall. They were famished after enduring the blistering heat of hotland. Although slightly upset at first, the big green blob who awaited them waived the reservations needed for everything after Undyne showed off her spear to him with a wicked grin. They sat near the center of the room and began to order. Alphys simply ate some instant noodles she brought with her, Papyrus ordered the steak in the shape of Mettatons' face. Undyne ordered a legendary hero, Frisk ordered a simple burger.

"I'd like some seafood plea-" Mike shut up quickly and didn't finish the sentence. "I mean... Uh..." Undyne's eye met his and they stared each other down for a moment.

"What. Were. You. Gonna. Order. Punk?" She said with a slight twitch of her eye. Mike cowered a bit, which caused her to burst out laughing" Fuhuhuhuhuh! Go ahead kid! Order it, I don't mind. Hell, I'll order for you. He'll have the shrimp and uh... Whatever that is." She pointed to an oddly named fish dish on the menu and the waiter nodded and went on his way. The group chuckled at the small bit of entertainment. And that's when the floor opened up. Everyone looked, wide-eyed, as the floor split in half and fog began to spew from it. A small stage was lifted and a figure rose up dramatically.

"Oh no..." Alphys said.

"Oh... Yes..." The figure replied. The group saw none other than Mettaton herself. Except she was in her upgraded form. Frisk saw that the glamorous robot looked normal enough. That was a good thing. However, that never stopped her from wanting to kill Frisk. "Welcome darlings one and all!" She said to what was surely a camera somewhere. "I have a special treat for all of you at home watching! I have not one, but two humans present tonight! My ratings are off the charts, but lets see how high we can push them! Humans! What do you say to a dance-off?!" Mettaton grinned at Frisk and Mike. The human kids looked at each other.

"Dance-off...? That doesn't sound so-" Frisk started.

"Loser is subjected to what the victor decides of them! In my case, death!"

"There it is... The catch..." Mike replied and shook his head. He looked at Mettaton then looked at Frisk. Frisk looked at Mettaton and agreed. Nobody knew what they were getting into. The dance-off started and the two kids synergized like nobody would believe. Watching them flow together was almost mezmerizing. It was clear from the start who was going to win but Mettaton didn't stop. She wanted to make views, after all. In the end Frisk and Mike were breathless. As mike sat and rested and he, as well as Frisk and the others, helped themselves to food they ordered, Frisk couldn't help but think. If felt so... Right, dancing with Mike. As if they had done it thousands of times. She stroked her chin as she watched Mike eat. Just who was this boy, she thought... Who was he... Really?


	15. A short rest before a long battle

_A/N Hey everyone! I got a quick question to ask: Should I update the story every Tuesday as well as every Friday? Or is it fine the way it is? I feel like I don't update often enough but I'll leave it up to you all. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 14: A short rest before a long battle**

They were bruised, battered, and beaten. Mettaton was so moved after her ratings went through the roof and an emotional moment she had, that she paid for their food and wished them luck. Then she shut down due to dead batteries. But the friends were so beaten because of what they endured in the core. Tons of high powered monsters blocked their way and made getting through a hassle. Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne and Mike sympathized with Frisk. They never realized just how hard it was getting through the core. But now they were staring down Asgore's home. Frisk and Mike noticed it was an exact replica of Toriel's house but figured that made sense. The five friends walked inside the house and, as per usual, Asgore wasn't there. They decided to make themselves at home because they knew Asgore wouldn't mind. Undyne and Papyrus decided to cook something to eat while Alphys looked for games to lift their spirits. Meanwhile, Mike and Frisk set up the bedrooms to sleep. As Mike began fixing up his bed, Frisk noticed two boxes snugged under the bed she was working on. She already knew what was in the boxes, but upon opening them, her eyes widened.

"Mike..." She started.

"What?" The boy replied as he looked at her.

"The locket and knife are gone."

"...Wut?" He walked over to her and she showed him the boxes. The empty boxes made Mike's mind flash as he remembered the items that were meet to be in there. He gripped his head in pain and knelt.

"Woah!" Frisk helped him onto the bed. "Are you OK?" Mike groaned and shook his head.

"Head hurts... Remember... Something... Knife and locket... Familiar." Frisk comforted him as his episode passed. He thanked her and stood up. "So familiar... Um, Frisk? Could you uh... Not tell the others? I don't want them to worry." Frisk nodded and agreed. Mike stared at the boxes for a few more moments. As if he were reminiscing. He shook his head and finished up his chores. Undyne and Papyrus announced that they made noodles, burgers, and spaghetti made for them. Alphys also announced that she found several board games to play. The kids smiled at each other and joined them.

Later

Frisk and Mike were getting ready for bed. Their bellies were full, they were entertained, and they were sleepy. Paps and the others were settled into the other bedroom while Mike and Frisk had the kids room. They each chose a bed and wished each other goodnight. Frisk took a deep breath as she realized how busy of a day she'll have. She took solace in maybe she'll have sweet dreams. She closed her eyes and slept.

Dreamland

Frisk had strange dreams that night. She dreamed of what she normally saw when she was awake: the story of Asriel and Chara. Except... It was a bit different. Well, a lot different. Frisk looked at a nearby frogget.

"Long ago... A human fell to the underground." It said. Another frogget looked at Frisk.

"But you already know this story."

"Huh?" Frisk said. That was different.

"Long ago, before the fall, there was a happy family. But doomed from the start, they fell apart." The monster said. Yet another monster picked up the story

"Ripped apart, this family forgot who they were, what they used to be..." This monster, too, faded away. But an entirely new voice joined in. A voice that sent chills down the little girls' spine. No monster showed up, but she heard the voice.

"But this is not the end. Free of fate, free of luck and chance, this family will be brought back together. And when they do, they'll wreak havoc on their tormentor." The voice paused for a moment, then spoke again, but this time, it sounded like it was right in Frisk's ear. "Forgive me... He made me do it." Frisk suddenly saw the image of a damaged skull rush at her as she woke up.

Reality

She fought and yelled out as she thrashed in her bed, but she felt held down by something. Someone. This made her lash out and punch whoever was pinning her. She heard a groan and a body drop. She bolted upright and saw Mike laid out on the floor.

"...Uh Oh." Frisk said as she realized what had happened. Mike slowly arose and looked at her.

"I was just trying to help..." His head lolled as he fell back down. Frisk rushed to help him and mentally kicked herself. Mike must have saw her thrashing in her sleep and went over to keep her from hurting herself, which earned him a punch in the face. She revived him and apologized profusely, but before any more words could be said, they heard a commotion from the other room.

"THAT'S IT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEEDS SLEEP! I, HOWEVER, CANNOT SLEEP IF I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH SOMEONE WHO'S SNORES CAN WAKE THE DEAD!" The easily recognizable ranting of Papyrus made the kids chuckle. The went to investigate and saw that Undyne was still sleeping, seemingly unfazed by the one who snores. But if it wasn't her or Undyne... Then who snores? They slowly looked at Alphys, who was blushing. This made the kids laugh more as Papyrus finished his rant. Eventually, Undyne awoke and wiped the drool from her mouth.

"Alright, which one of you punks is making all the noise?" She looked around and saw a fuming Papyrus and an embarrassed Alphys. She laughed as she put the pieces together, but the laughter stopped as she saw Mike's bruised face. "Dude. What happened to you?" Frisk rubbed her arm.

"I punched him..."

"Why?"

"I accidentally woke her from a nightmare. Was it even about?" Mike asked.

"Oh. Um... Nothing. Just... Past events..." She didn't know how to explain her dream, so she kept it to herself for the moment. However, they seemed to accept her answer as they began to get ready for the day. They changed, washed, ate, and packed up their stuff.

"Well punks. This is it." Undyne said. The others nodded.

"Yea... Asgore." Alphys replied.

"And that little red eyed punk. What's the plan with her?"

"Well" Frisk started. "She's the reason for the bad endings, so I think we should deal with her somehow." Frisk said.

"How?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out though." Frisk smiled brightly. "But I'm filled with... DETERMINATION."


	16. Font fights part 2

_A/N Hello everybody! We're getting close to the end now. Close to all the loose ends getting tied up (for this story, anyway). This one is gonna be a long chapter, so sit back and brace yourselves. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 15: Font fights part 2**

Frisk and the others marched from Asgore's home to their destination. All of them had a song in their heart as they moved. It motivated them. It kept them going. It gave them... DETERMINATION. They walked, overlooking the kingdom of home. However, Alphys tripped on a piece of flagstone and fell on her face. The result was a quite bloody nosebleed.

"Woah! You alright Alphys?" Frisk asked with concern. She hissed in pain and pinched her nose while holding her head back.

"I'm fine... It just stings. And... Oh damn it. I ruined my good lab coat. It was the only one that wasn't dirty." She groaned and tried to wipe the blood off, only resulting in a more smeared coat. Papyrus knelt beside her and pulled out a small med kit.

"Papyrus?" Frisk asked. He looked at her.

"Oh. Undyne taught me basic first aid while she taught me how to cook. I'm certain it was for when I was going to battle a human and J got a boo boo." He explained as he began working on Alphys. While he was distracted, Undyne leaned close to Frisk and whispered.

"Actually, he was kind if a klutz when we started cooking so I took precautions." Frisk giggled and nodded as Undyne smirked and spoke normally. "Listen punks, I'm gonna stay with Aphys and Papyrus. You go on ahead, we'll catch up." Frisk nodded and looked at Mike. He nodded back and together, the marched on. They marched into the judgment hall. The sheer beauty of it made Mike pause and look around.

"Woah... This place looks even better in person..." Mike stayed behind and admired the walls and the pillars and the windows. Frisk chuckled and decided to scout ahead... and that's where Frisk remembered one fine detail of her journey.

"So... You finally made it." A figure said to them.

"No..." Frisk replied as she stumbled back.

"It's a beautiful day outside... Birds are singing... Flowers are blooming... and it's days like these... That kids like you..." The figure, who had it's eyes closed as it spoke, opened them. Only to reveal two empty eye sockets. "Should be burning in hell."

"Sans... You've been here the whole time..." Frisk managed. Sans' pupils returned.

"Yea kid. I've been here. Waiting for you. Now, I don't know a lot, but I know this speech I got planned..." His pupils faded again. "You never heard." Frisk gulped. What was he going on about? He didn't seem to be corrupted, but he also doesn't seem like himself.

"S-sans...?" His pupils returned.

"Kid, I don't know how to explain it, but I know just now evil and sadistic you are. I got these eh... Visions a while back and it showed me some... Disturbing things." Frisk blinked as Sans spoke. Things? What things? Could he mean...? His pupils faded again. "You killed me... So many times. But not just me: You killed everyone; Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel... Paps..." Sans clenched his fist for a moment before relaxing. The hairs on Frisk's neck stood up as her panic rose. What was he getting at? "I heard on the grapevine that you decided not to slaughter everyone..." Frisk allowed herself to feel a moment of relief, but it was soon dashed. "...this Time." He finished. "But That doesn't matter. You'll just reset again, right? Do it all over, kill us in different ways?" His pupils disappeared once more. Frisk's eyes widened.

"W-wha?! No! I won't! I'm trying to fix all this! I'm trying to-" Sans interrupted her.

"I want to believe you kid, I really do, but it's not so easy to erase these memories. Kid, I remember all our fights, I also remember I underestimated you. I also know your moves. I'm not holding back this time."

"Sans no!" Frisk pleaded.

"Too late kid. I'm doing this for everyone. We're gonna stay locked in battle for all eternity. I'll kill you again and again and again. I will not allow you to kill me." Frisk felt the energy in the room change. She felt the raw untapped power of the short skeleton before her. She gulped hard and whimpered. She wasn't nearly strong enough to take him on even without his current buff. Her lip quivered.

"Please-" Her pleas were interrupted by a folly of bones sent straight towards her. These bones were much bigger and faster than what she remembered. She narrowly dodged a few that almost hit her in the head. "Sans please! I'm not like that!"

"Kid, don't make this harder than it is." Sans replied. His eye glowed yellow as he fired several gaster blasters at her. She dodged all but the last one, which singed her sweater just by her arm. There was now a large hole in it. She looked at Sans who was dead-set on her demise. She wasn't gonna be able to talk her way out of this. She couldn't kill him either even if she wanted to. She was toast. Her only options were to try to stay alive... For however long she could. She dodged and weaved through his attacks. Many were new, some were classic. Tears ran down her face every time he nicked her. Blood began dripping to the floor as her health slowly drained. She started getting weak, started stumbling, making mistakes. This cost her more successful hits. She cried out after a gaster blaster struck her in the side. She collapsed and held her bleeding body. She had ran out of food and had no bandages. She looked up at her executioner. "I'm sorry it came to this, kid. But it had to be done." He gripped a bone in his hand and raised it up. He aimed at her head and let it come down hard. Frisk was broken and bloody and weak. There was no way she would be able to avoid it... But she did. As it came down, she rolled backwards out of the way just as it came crashing down. The impact broke the floor. Sans looked up at her and chuckled. "I'm impressed kid... But you're only delaying the inevitable."

"I am not..." She spoke weakly. "Dying..." She stood on shaky feet. "Now..." She glared at him. "And neither are you... Now let. Me. Pass." She had DETERMINATION in her voice for sure, but Sans was unmoved.

"Kid... This has to be done." With renewed strength, they were back at cat-and-mouse again. But this time, someone interrupted. A spear was hurtled at Sans that landed between his legs. Sans looked up at his attacker and saw Undyne in her battle position with her spear readied.

"Back off you bag of bones! She isn't gonna hurt anyone!" Undyne yelled.

"Stay out of this! You don't know what she has done-" Undyne interrupted Sans.

"I do know! But she's changed! She wants to fix things!" Sans blinked at her.

"You know of her? Then you know why I must do this." His pupils disappeared once more. "Sorry Undyne." Undyne was suddenly pushed back as Sans' eye blowed blue. She was then encaged by bones with a single sharp bone pointed at her neck. "Now stay out of this!" Sans turned his attention back to Frisk. Sans targeted her and aimed a bone at her. He launched it at her, but it didn't get far. The bone was suddenly encased in ice and fell to the ground where it shattered. Sans gritted his teeth and look at his new opponent. It was Alphys with a freezing ray. However, before she could even deliver so much as a cool one-liner she wanted to use from her anime's, Sans pinned her to the wall next to Undyne and held her there.

"Ah! Damn it Sans! You bonehead! Stop!" Alphys struggled against his magic, but it was no use.

"Heh... Bonehead. I like that one. But stop interrupting me. You don't understand. I got a feeling you knew about her as well, but that doesn't matter." He returned his attention back to Frisk, but not for long.

"Brother?! Is that you-" Out of frustration, Sans sent a bone straight at the voice, which happened to be Papyrus. It sailed right under his ribs and pinned itself against a wall. "...Brother?" A slightly shocked Papyrus sputtered. Sans' eyes widened as he realized what he almost did.

"Bro! I didn't mean to!" Papyrus looked back at the nearly-fatal bone, then to his brother. He narrowed his eyes.

"Sans... This has gone too far."

"What do you-" Sans was suddenly blasted back by a waive of bones. He groaned and looked at his brother.

"The human is trying to turn a new leaf- No... A whole new tree!" Papyrus stood in front of Frisk. Sans sneered at Frisk then looked at Papyrus.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way. Paps." Sans warned with empty sockets. Papyrus shook his head.

"No, brother. The human is my charge and I shall not let you hurt her. You'll have to kill me to get past me." Papyrus stood his ground. All Sans could do was blink.

"Bro... I'm sorry." Sans aimed a low-damage bone at Papyrus. Papyrus, who didn't actually think Sans would hurt him, couldn't even dodge as he was knocked out by the bone. He was uninjured, but he was gonna be out for a while. Now it was just Sans and Frisk again.

"Sans! For the love of everything stop! Don't you see?! I'm trying to fix everything!" Sans glared and readied another bone in his hand.

"Kid. Nothing is going to convince me that You've changed. Now just... Die!" Sans charged at Frisk. But Frisk was ready. She was gonna dodge at the last second and roll away. Maybe that would tire him out. But just as he was about to hit her, she heard someone yell.

"Frisk! No!" She was suddenly shoved to the ground. She quickly looked up and her eyes widened. Sans had too much momentum. His club came crashing down... Right on Mike's skull.


	17. The final fight part 1

_A/N This is it. The final battle. WARNING: This will be split into at least two chapters._

 **Chapter 16: The final fight part 1**

Frisk's breath caught in her throat once she heard the sickening connection of bone on skull. The forceful impact drove Mike down to his knees. He was down... But far from out. Frisk's eyes widened- hell, EVERYONE'S eyes widened as they saw Mike look up with nothing more than a sneer and a bloodied face. Then something equally extravagant happened: Mike, using strength Frisk had never seen from him, punched Sans so hard he was launched back several feet with a roar of rage. Mike stood and wiped the blood off his face. He saw red. Not just because of the blood. Mike glared at Sans and grabbed him by the hoodie. Sans, knowing that he was beat simply by the sheer force of the punch, prepared to be turned to dust. But instead of instantaneous death, Mike just screamed in his face.

"You messed up my hair ya jerk!" All were silent.

"...wut?" Frisk said in utter shock. Mike let go of Sans and took a few moments to collect himself. Mike heard chains rattling in his skull. He didn't know if it was because of the bone... Or something else. Regardless, he calmed down and looked at Sans.

"Sans... Buddy... I like you, but you're an ignorant ass."

"..." Was all Sans could reply with. Mike rolled his eyes as he bandaged his head.

"You..." Mike hissed in pain. "Don't even realize who you got pinned to the wall." Mike pointed at Undyne and Alphys, then to Papyrus, who was beginning to awaken.

"Oh..."

"You think Frisk will never change, but have you ever seen these 3 in the final hall before? Hell, have you ever seen me, ever?!" Mike pointed out.

"I... No..."

"Now tell me again how Frisk will never change. She clearly has what she's never done before and that should be evidence enough. That, and she didn't even attempt to kill you, or anyone." Sans felt regret, but the others were quick to snuff it out.

"Brother... I understand your rage. If I were put in your shoes-" Papyrus began.

"Slippers." Sans corrected.

"Then I would probably have done the same."

"Besides, you had no way of knowing any of this would even happen. We sure didn't" Undyne added.

"B-besides. We a-already tried to K-kill Frisk earlier." Alphys finished. Sans smiled a bit, but it faltered as he looked at the frowning Frisk.

"Kid... Frisk... I..." He hung his head. He knew he was beyond redemption. Frisk slowly walked up to him as the skeleton prepared for his punishment. But instead... He was offered a kind smile and a hand of assistance. This confused him.

"Get up you dummy. How can I ever stay mad at someone who's got a great funny bone?" This kindness and pun was the final nail in the coffin of his doubt that she was truly changed. He grinned and took her hand as she helped him up. They shared a short hug of forgiveness as the others joined in. Soon, Sans broke the hug and asked an important question.

"So... What do we do now?" Mike stepped up and answered.

"Now..." He said. "We find Chara.

Later

"...what?" Asgore said to the two human children.

"I said," Frisk started. "Nobody has to die. We me, Mike, and the other souls, we can shatter the barrier." A tear of happiness welled in his eyes. But suddenly, they widened as he ducked down just in time for a fireball to fly past his head. Everyone's eyes snapped to the source and they saw and behold: Toriel.

"What an awful creature. Tormenting a helpless-" She began.

"Toriel stop!" Frisk cried out and waived her hands wildly to get her attention and to stop her from firing another fireball. Toriel looked at her, confused and dumbfounded. Frisk quickly explained how Asgore wasn't going to fight them, because she found a way to destroy the barrier. Toriel's eyes lit up in joy.

"Wait a sec... I recognize that voice..." Sans said. Toriel felt the same. The two grinned at each other and, to Papyrus' dismay, started throwing puns at each other.

"ANGRY!" The tall skeleton shouted. The others laughed and smiled and gathered around the barrier. Frisk asked for Asgore to summon the SOULS, which he did. Frisk grinned and and Mike got ready to use the combined strength to shatter the barrier but... The jars were completely empty. Frisk feared the worst. She, as well as the others, slowly turned and expected to see omega flowey. Except... Except...

"Wha... W-where am I...?" The speaker looked around a bit but then their eyes locked on the others. "Oh... This is gonna be fun!" Frisk slowly walked up to them.

"A... Asriel?" Frisk saw the one person she could never save in front of her. But... His skull was cracked and he spoke with a distorted voice. All of a sudden, beams of darkness burst from Asriel as he became the being he would be with every SOUL in the underground. Except all Frisks friends were still with her. Meaning the dark force that had been possessing everyone must have been supercharging Asriel. "No!" Frisk screamed.

"Yes... Finally... I can crush you. I can finally put a stop to your- AAAAUUUGH!" Asriel bellowed in pain as light shone through his eyes and hands and chest. His corrupted form bursted into shattered glass and his true, uncorrupted form was freed, but he was still in his powerful form. Everyone's eyes widened as Asriel began to chuckle.

"Ah... Free of that... Thing." Asriel shook his head and stood up.

"Asriel!" Frisk called out.

"Ah, hello Frisk." Asriel smirked at her and cracked his neck. "What a strange reset this one was... But now it's opened up so many new doors. Now, we can play forever, and with my friends and family too! Ahahahahahha!" He bellowed in laughter. Frisk and Mike took point in front of the others to shield them.

"Asriel, don't do this. Don't you understand? We can be happy!"

"Happy?! I've never been happier now than I ever have! Now we can play for all eternity!" Asriel grinned wide as he thought of all the possibilities. Asgore pushed his way through the two human children and stood in front of his son.

"Asriel... My son... You're alive!" Asgore said as he looked upon his once-dead son.

"Yes. It is I. Now, lets play!" Frisk pulled Asgore back as Asriel readied a rainbow blast, but before it could be executed, he felt excruciating pain spread through his back. This caused the SOULS he had to burst free from his body and scatter, forcing him into his regular ol Asriel form. The small monster with a stripped shirt wiped his nose on his sleeve as the pain still burned in him, yet the injury was gone. It must have been tied to his other form. Asriel looked back and his, as well as everyone else's, eyes widened. The eyes that stared back at them... Were red.


	18. The final fight part 2

_A/N Here it is. Part 2 of the final fight. I hope you prepared yourselves._

 **Chapter 17: The final fight part 2**

"Hi Azzie!" Asriel shivered in fear as he remembered being a flower and having himself get turned into fettles.

"No..." He scooted away. "Please no... I-I'm sorry! Chara please-" A knife was suddenly pressed against his neck. A small locket and a grinning face met his terrified one.

"I haven't forgotten you Azzie... But I'll save you for later." Chara stood up, confident that Asriel would stay put. The 9 year old genocidal sociopath approached the small group in front of her.

"Chara..." Frisk breathed. "You're... Alive... How?" Chara giggled in response.

"I dunno. Started when you reset into this world. All I remember was this weird sandy place then..." Chara shook her head. "Who cares! We got unfinished business Frisk. Now let me just..." She raised her blade, this coaxed Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk to ready themselves for battle. Chara smirked. "Got a party do we?" Chara adjusted herself for a fight. Frisk narrowed her eyes at Chara.

"You're not as strong as you used to be, Chara."

"How do you figure?"

"I can tell... This reset... You're just a human like me now." Frisk grinned. "Finally, an even fight." Frisk's grin died down as she saw that Mike was just... Standing there. Staring at Chara with... She didn't know. But it was intense. Chara noticed this.

"What? Got something to say to me, weirdo? So what if you're another human, I'll drop you like the others!" After having been addressed, Mike perked up and glared at Chara as he approached her. He got within 5 feet of her and stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Asking a question." Mike said through gritted teeth. Chara laughed in response.

"You're gonna be nothing but a small puddle once I'm done with you. But fine... I'll humor you. Ask." Chara fiddled with her blade as she waited. Mike only asked one question.

"Why?"

"...what?"

"I. Said. Why?" Mike repeated. Chara sneered at him. The atmosphere in the room was getting intense.

"Make sense you dummy!" She brandished her knife threateningly but Mike didn't react.

"Why do you do it? All this? Why do you hate humanity?"

"I have my own reasons. Now die!" She swiped at Mike, who dodged it fluently. The others went to attack Chara as well, but Mike signed for them to pause, which they reluctantly did. However, Frisk was currently deep in thought...

"Answer me." Mike demanded. Chara yelled and swiped at him again. He dodged.

"Screw you!" She rebutted. She lunged and he dodged, sending her falling to the floor.

"Answer me." He stated again. Chara was getting agitated.

"Die!" She lunged again and caught his shirt, but not his skin.

"Answer me-" Chara fell to her knees as tears burst from her eyes.

"BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!" She yelled at the top of her young lungs. Mike's interrogation wasn't done yet.

"Who?" He asked. Chara sniffed angrily and wiped her eyes.

"Someone special..." Mike took a few steps towards her until he towered over her.

"And who would that be." Chara looked up at Mike with tears blinding her once rage-filled eyes.

"My brother." She replied. Frisks' ears perked up when she said that. She was starting to complete the puzzle. "I loved him... But he died... He was taken from me... Stolen... Stolen! Damn you!" Mike was shocked.

"You hate humanity... Because your brother died...?" Chara sneered at him and refused to answer him. Instead, she stood quickly and shoved her knife into his chest. Mike's eyes widened. Chara tried pulling the knife from his chest, but Mike instinctively grabbed onto it, causing her to lose her grip and fall back. Mike hissed in pain as he pulled the knife free and a stream of blood followed and soaked his shirt. Nobody could even tell it used to be green. Mike looked at the knife that was covered in his blood, then he looked at Chara, who was still sobbing and stunned. He could do it, the others thought. He could end it all right now Mike knelt next to Chara, his strength quickly leaving him. But instead of stabbing her, ending everything as his heroic final act, he instead dropped the knife and held her in a hug. Everyone, especially Chara, was shocked to the core.

"I... I love you... Sis..." Mike's eyes closed as he slumped beside Chara. Her eyes widened as she stared at Mike.

"No..." She took Mike's bloody hand and held it. "No!" Chara then saw Frisk slide on her knees to the other side of Mike with tears in her eyes. "What are you-" Frisk took Mike's hand as she looked at Chara. She remembered... Everything.


	19. Memories

_A/N Nothing to say. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 18: Memories**

Flashback

"Higher! Higher!" She begged.

"Any higher and you're gonna fall off." A boy's voice replied.

"Let her. It'll be funny." A girl's voice said with a giggle. The first girl shot a red-eyed playful glare at her.

"Oh ha ha." She said. The boy chuckled and pushed the girl higher.

"You two are crazy... But I couldn't wish for better sisters." The girl's smiled at the boy's remark.

"Thanks Mike." The swinging girl said.

"Yea. Some times I wanna beat you with a stick, but I still love you." The boy, Mike, smirked at the girls and gently punched the girl helping him push. They all laughed.

"Hey Frisk." Mike said. The girl to his left looked at him.

"Go set up the camera. Let's see how high we can push Chara." Frisk grinned at the idea and quickly ran to set it up. All while Chara, the swinging girl, waited with anticipation. Frisk set up her camera and set it on a timer. She rushed back to Mike and, together, they tried pushing Chara as high as she could go. Once the Photo snapped, Chara was nearly out of the frame.

"Ah! Too high! Too high!" Chara fell out of her swing and began to fall. Fortunately, her fall was broken. Unfortunately, it was her brother who broke it.

"Ow..." Mike groaned under her. Frisk laughed as Chara scrambled off Mike and apologized profusely. However, she stopped once she realized that he was laughing too.

"Hehehe... It's OK sis." He stood up and dusted himself off. "That was awesome!" He grinned. Chara joined the others in laughing as they decided to keep playing.

Later

Chara eyed her prey with hungry eyes. She raised her weapon in anticipation as she licked her lips. She readied herself to strike-

"Cut it out, Chara. We're hungry." Frisk said with a groan.

"You're no fun." Chara replied while sticking out her tongue. She drove her tool deep into her target; a spoon into some chocolate ice cream. She smiled as she got out two scoops for herself, Frisk, and Mike. She handed the ice cream cones to her siblings as she began to lick hers.

"Thanks sis." Mike said as he and Frisk licked their own. It was a long, hot day. They deserved this. The unforgiving sun bore down on them and sapped them dry. But now, rehydration due to ice cream domination was in effect. Soon after they had began to devour their treat, Frisk got a devilish idea. She looked at Chara and winked at her. Chara understood and winked back as she stealthily set up a camera. Mike was busy licking up his ice cream and was too busy to notice the conspiring that was taking place. Then suddenly, without warning, he was viciously and ruthlessly attacked... By ice cream in the face. He blinked once as he saw the flash of the camera snap his humiliation. He blinked once more as he looked over to his sisters, who were too busy laughing at his dessert-covered face.

"Hahahaha!" Chara bellowed.

"The look on your face was priceless!" Frisk added between laughs. Mike, annoyed, thrusted his ice cream into Frisk's face, then spun around and jammed it into Chara's face. The sisters were shocked, to say the least. But then, someone decided it was a good idea to use the whole ice cream container. The aftermath was messy and sticky.

"Yuck..." Mike complained as he pried his sticky fingers apart.

"You messed my favorite sweater." Chara complained.

"You literacy jush have ten of the same sweater." Frisk replied.

"True, but this is my sweater. There are many like it but this one is mine."

"There's just one question..." Mike said. The sisters looked at him. "Who's gonna shower first?" There was a pause. Then there was a mad dash to the bathroom.

Later

They looked down the hole of the huge mountain. They had heard the rumors; Those who climb the mountain are doomed never to return.

"Woah... Mount Ebbot..." Chara said, looking into the abyss.

"Honestly... I'm a little disappointed. How can anyone fall down here without purposefully doing it?" Mike replied.

"I don't like this guys... It doesn't feel right." Frisk said, stepping back a few feet.

"Calm down sis. We'll be fine." Chara said.

"Yea, it's not like we're gonna fall. We're not even that close to the edge-" Before Mike could even finish his sentence, the ground below Mike and Chara gave way and the siblings descended into darkness, screaming the whole way down. At the same time, Frisk lunged for them, accidentally dropping the camera in her pack. The force of the camera hitting the ground caused the camera to snap and develop the photo. Frisk didn't even notice it gently floating down the hole as she watched her brother and sister disappear. This event traumatized her. She spent weeks crying herself to sleep in a spiral of depression. But just when she felt she could never feel anything other than sadness again... She felt... DETERMINATION. She knew that, deep down, they were OK. She narrowed her eyes. She packed some bandages and her trusty stick. She sighed and headed up the mountain. But as Frisk was sulking on the surface, Mike and Chara landed on the cold hard ground of the underground. Chard's fall was broken by a soft patch of dirt, no doubt caused by the rain falling in from the hole and eroding the rock away. But Mike... He wasn't so lucky. Chara looked in horror at her brother, who had landed on solid rock. She cried as she saw the blood oozing from his head, his broken arm, and bruised sides. She reached out for her brother and touched him. Nothing. She cried out for help... But no one came. In that moment... Her mind went dark. A rage of a thousand suns burned in her SOUL. A rage so Powerful, it would blind her to all reason and memory. She only saw one thing, destruction. She wondered away from her stilled brother and ended up meeting Asriel. Turns out, someone did hear her cries, but alas, she was too far gone. Asriel would know nothing of Mike, but he would know of a rage that filled Chara that he never questioned. However, some time later, Mike awoke with a deep, sudden gasp that sent him into a coughing fit. This fit forced him to hold his sides in pain. Broken ribs. He groaned and looked at his arm and set it himself. He cried trough the whole ordeal but he knew it had to be done. He had a mission. He held his still-bleeding head and wondered through the underground. He staggered and wheezed his way around. But when he finally reached his destination... He was too late. Chara was already dead. He couldn't believe it... But... He still felt... Something... He didn't understand it. Besides, he was so weak... So tired... He decided to find a nice place to rest. A nice quiet place under a waterfall. The gentle noise lolled him into a deep sleep, from which he would not wake for 3 months... Until a certain force fell into the underground. And he awoke. And he watched. And he waited.


	20. The hands of sorrow

_A/N We finally meet the tormentor of underground. But you may not expect what happens... Long chapter_ _and I updated the story early because i'll be too busy tomorrow_

 **Chapter 19: The hands of sorrow**

The red, rage induced redness of Chara's eyes faded, revealing her natural brown. The weakened Mike chuckled.

"Brown... Just like Frisk's... It all makes sense now..." It did. The familiarity, how they clicked so quickly. It's because they, all 3 of them, were family. Chara and Frisk cried and sniffed.

"Mike... Brother... I-I'm so sorry... If I hadn't been so blinded I..." Chara began, but Mike's gentle finger silenced her.

"Shh... No tears... No regrets... Chara, I don't blame you, nor do I hate you. I made this journey for you..." Mike looked at Frisk and grabbed her hand. "And you, Frisk. E-even if I couldn't even remember you... I did this for you both." Mike coughed a bit, some blood covering his mouth in the process. "Ow... But please, Chara, Frisk, do me one favor..." Frisk squeezed his hand as fresh tears flooded her face.

"Anything." She said. Mike smiled and admired his sisters.

"I'll miss you guys so much... I love you both so much... But please, don't let this weigh you down... Please... Live... For me..." Frisk whimpered a bit.

"All this time... I had no idea why I was in the underground... But now I realize, the reason I was, was right in front of me the whole time." She wiped her eyes. Then, together, the sisters said.

"We love you Mike..." Mike never responded.

"...Michael?" Chara said, using his rarely-said first name. Still no answer. Frisk looked at Mike, who was still, and her eyes widened. Chara saw it too. What they saw, was Mike's SOUL slowly rise from his chest. Except... It was cracked. Not because of Chara's blade, but from the heartbreak he had endured for so long. But then, to their surprise, it started to mend. The cracks healed until it was a pristine SOUL again. The girls allowed themselves to feel a small spark of hope, but it was quickly dashed as his SOUL split in two and shattered all around.

"No... Mike?! Michael?! No!" Frisk tried jostling him, as if that would bring him back. Chara started crying harder than ever.

"NO! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! Don't leave me again!" The girl pleaded. Chara looked to the monsters, who were too shocked to move. "Somebody help him! Please!" The monsters gave her a sad look. They wanted to help, but they could not. Chara realized this and buried her head into Mike's chest and cried into it. Frisk gripped his hand tight, which had gone limp. She held the hand as she joined her sister in weeping over him. They cried and pleaded to nothing until their voices were little more than whispers.

They stayed like that for the longest time while the others could simply watch. It was a lot to take in for everyone. Not so long ago, they looked upon Chara with anger and hatred, but now, they only see her in sadness and sympathy. Not to mention Frisk, who only recently remembered she even had a brother, only to have him cruelly snatched from her. Not a word was spoken... Until one was.

"So..." A new voice said. "This is all that's left of him?" Chara and Frisked looked at the new voice and their eyes widened in horror. They looked and saw a tall, dark, cloaked figure holding a few pieces of Mike's SOUL. The figure studied them for a moment before turning to the sisters. And that's when they saw it. The damaged skull, with cracks going up on one eye and down the other. Frisk's eye twitched as she slowly stood with her stick grasped tightly in her left hand.

"You... It was you..." The final puzzle piece was now standing in front of Frisk. Chara saw this too and stood with her knife. A sinister sneer growing on her lips.

"You... Monster. Put. Him. Down." Chara commanded. The figure simply stared at them.

"No. I will not. Not yet." The figure approached them, but the other monsters, their friends, blocked his path.

"Listen weirdo." Sans began. "I hate making promises, but if you step another foot, I promise I'll kick your ass."

"Touch a hair on the punk's heads and I'll rip you a new one." Undyne added.

"I, the great Papyrus, am a lover, not a fighter." Papyrus' expression then got serious. "But I'm willing to make an exception." Alphys said nothing, but armed her blaster and glared, showing bravery uncommon in her. Toriel readied her fireballs.

"These children are under my charge. You'll have to go through me to get them."

"And me" Asgore added. The two furry monsters looked at each other and held one another's hand as they combined their magic. Even Asriel made a stand as he readied his little fists.

"Big kids don't cry... But you made my sisters cry. Now you're gonna get it." The figure looked at them all.

"...my Name is W.D Gaster. I am here for one thing and one thing only. Stand aside." He took a step. Suddenly, the combined powers of all the monsters present was unleashed all at once on him. Fire and bone and spear all bombarded the skeletal creature. When the dust settled, he was gone. The monsters sighed and turned to look at the sisters only to see Gaster right in front of them. He had glitched through reality right behind them and they didn't even know it. "Now... I would speak to you." Gaster said to the sisters. Frisk sneered.

"No. You don't get to speak."

"Get lost you broken jerk!" Chara added.

"That is not possible." Gaster replied. Frisk sorta lost it. Gaster killed her brother. Tortured her. And who knows what else. This wasn't a murder, this was justice. Frisk swung her stick, not with intent to kill, but intent to deal justice. The stick broke the bonds that bound Gaster as he crumbled to dust. Frisk breathed heavily. She didn't gain Exp or LV, but his death didn't bring Mike back...

"Frisk..." Chara said as Frisk turned to her. Frisk snuffed and held her sister, who held her back. But then, Gaster appeared again.

"Do not do that... Each death makes my grip on this world weaker." It was Chara's turn to snap. She lunged at Gaster and drove her knife deep into him, dealing justice damage. Gaster turned to dust again, but then reformed once more. "Stop-" He had barely opened his mouth as the sisters descended upon him. They destroyed him as soon as he formed, each time, him fading away a bit more. It wasn't long before he was on his last legs. The children forced him down and attempted to plunge their weapon into him but he held up his hands and they ended up piercing the holes in his hands.

"Just stop!" Frisk screamed.

"This is what you deserve!" Chara added.

"No... Please... I beg of you..." The kids gave pause for just a moment. They way he said that... Sounded so sad... and sincere. They looked at him and backed off, allowing him to stand. He stood and looked at them. "I don't have long... I'll make this quick. I understand your anger, I do. But... I did not want to do any of this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chara asked.

"It means, someone made me do this... But... After seeing your brother die... I'm willing to live with his punishments." Gaster explained.

"What? Him? Who's him?" Frisk asked. Gaster started to fade away.

"I'm sorry... I'm out of time... All will be made clear eventually... Until then..." Gaster looked at Asriel. "I believe you have no SOUL child..." Gaster reached into hisself and removed his, then gave it to Asriel. "Put it to good use..." Gaster began fading more. He then looked at Mike's body. "I am sorry." With those words, Gaster was gone from this world. Frisk and Chara were so confused. But... It was over now. Frisk and Chara took the pieces of Mike's SOUL that he dropped. They held it to their chest and decided they would cherish it forever.

"I... I have a SOUL... Mom... Dad... Chara and Frisk." Asriel grinned at them. Eyes collectively widened. Frisk realized that Asriel should have become a flower again by now. He truly did have a SOUL again. Asgore and Toriel cried as they rushed to their child and held him in their arms. Asriel then reached out to Chara and Frisk, who accepted it immediately. They family hugged each other tightly. They had all suffered loss, but they felt, with time, all will be OK. It was time to go to the surface now. Time to start anew. Today was the start of a new age...

...but Someone came.


	21. To the surface

_A/N The story is reaching it's end. Please, tell me how you liked it and if there's any constructive criticism to be heard, I'd be happy to read it. Enjoy_

 **Chapter 20: To the surface**

Time froze for everyone. Frisk and Chara dug into their pockets and pulled out the piece of SOUL they recovered from Mike. However... The pieces began to vibrate gently and glow. The sister's eyes widened as they felt the pieces give a small tug towards Mike's body. The sisters looked at each other and allowed a wisp of hope to course through them. Together, the sisters let go of the pieces and instead of falling, the pieces hovered over to Mike and suspended themselves over his chest. Nothing happened for a moment, but then more pieces began to rise from where they had fallen and made their way to the two pieces. It took some time, but all pieces of Mike's SOUL reformed and fused together to make a whole SOUL again. The SOUL hummed and pulsed a bit before slowly sinking into Mike's chest. Everyone held their breath. This hadn't been seen before. They had seen Frisk's SOUL refuse to break, but they had never seen a SOUL completely rebuild itself after death. Nothing happened at first. The sisters slowly start to feel the small but of hope wane away. They slowly reached for Mike, but that's when the doomed boy suddenly arched his back and took a deep gasp of air. He coughed and gasped for air as he sat up. His eyes were red and watery so he couldn't see that well. Once he wiped his eyes and recovered, he looked at saw many eyes that were red and watery, but for a whole different reason.

"M-Mike...?" Frisk sputtered in disbelief. Chara couldn't even speak at all. She was too choked up. Mike gave a small weak smile as he staggered to his feet. He wobbled a bit before regaining his balance. He took a deep breath and looked at his teary-eyed sisters.

"Hey Frisk... Chara..." He chuckled lightly. "Surprise-" He was suddenly tackled to the ground and had the life nearly crushed back out of him by four strong arms. "Ack! Help! Hurts!" He struggled to break free from his sobbing sisters. Only when they were sated did they let go of him. Mike held his sore ribs and groaned. He smiled at them.

"H-how... I... Knife..." Chara stuttered.

"How did you survive?" Frisk asked. Mike's smile dropped as he gave her a look showing he did not know.

"No clue..." He said. "I just... Got so tired... I closed my eyes and then... When I opened them I was in... This place... I can't... I can't quite remember..." He gripped his head and tried to think, but a big furry hand placed itself on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Asgore smiling down on him with a cup of tea. Mike smiled and took it.

"Relax. Drink some tea. You earned it. And need it." Asgore chuckled. Mike sipped the tea and looked around to all the faces that were filled with happiness.

"Wow... Didn't think I mattered that much to you guys." Undyne grinned and punched his shoulder.

"Shut up, punk. Of course you do." Frisk and Chara helped Mike to his feet as everyone gathered around him. It was truly a joyous moment. He went to each and every one of them and gave them a hug which they returned without hesitation. He even introduced himself to Asriel properly. They hit it off very well... Until Mike thought of something.

"Wait... Asriel... How are you still here? Your SOUL...?" Frisk cleared her throat. Mike looked back at her and Frisk explained what happened while he was gone. She explained Gaster, his breakdown, what he had said, how he gave his SOUL to Asriel... Everything. Mike nodded as he consumed the information. "Oh... It all makes sense now..." Chara nodded in reply.

"Hey punk." Undyne addressed Mike. He turned and looked at her. "I just gotta ask; What's it like knocking on death's door?" Mike rubbed the back of his head.

"Well..." He began, but was interrupted by Sans.

"How would he know? I mean, Who's to say there wasn't a doorbell? That being said, maybe..."

"Don't do it..." Papyrus started.

"Mike..."

" _Don't_ say it..."

"Ding-dong-ditched him." Papyrus, Mike, and suprisingly, Asriel all collapsed to their knees and groaned. Apparently, years of hearing 'mom jokes' made more Azzie sour to puns.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Asgore bellowed as his wife tittered. Asgore held his wife and child close as he looked towards the broken barrier. "What a wonderful day it is... What a shame it would be to be cooped up inside." Asgore smiled to everyone and they smiled back. So together, hand-in-hand, they all walked to the surface.

Once they reached the twilight-soaked overlook, they all took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"My god..." Alphys said. "That smells... Amazing. Much better than my lab, at least." The others chuckled at her and sighed as they simply watched the sun set. But after a few moments, Toriel looked over to the three siblings and asked them a very important question.

"Um... Children?" She started as they looked at her. "If it's alright with you... Would you like to stay? With us, I mean? Or...?"

"We got places to be." Mike answered. Frisk and Chara loomed at him in shock as Toriel teared up a bit.

"I... I see..." But that's when Mike looked at her and smiled.

"But all those places involve all of you guys." Mike grinned, which caused Toriel to laugh and scoop them up as well as Asriel. Asriel grinned as he realized he now had two other siblings. It was a touching moment that eventually everyone got in on. A group hug was initiated that no one wanted to break.

"So..." Asgore started. "When we find a new place to live, shall we call it 'new new home'?" He smiled as everyone groaned.


	22. Epilogue

_A/N at long last, the final chapter. This will wrap up this story... But not the series. Hehehe..._

 **Epilogue**

It was late. The only light was the one illuminating the living room. Mike stared at the photo in his hands. In it, was Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Asriel, Frisk, himself... and Chara. All but Chara's face was blotted in red. Mike sighed as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw his very own sister staring at him with an evil grin.

"So..." Mike started as he sat the photo down. "It's come to this?" He asked. Chara grinned even more.

"You knew this would happen sooner or later."

"You didn't have to... You had no reason to..." He replied.

"Of course I did, but I'm not done yet. I still got you to go through." Chara inched closer, grin unwavering. Mike shook his head sadly.

"Don't do this Chara. You're better than this." Mike said in an almost pleading voice.

"Beg all you want, brother. It won't change what I'm gonna do." She stood right in front of Mike now. Barely inches from his face.

"Chara... No..."

"Chara yes." She replied. Mike closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable. He didn't even try to defend themselves.

"PLLLTTTT!" Chara blew a raspberry in Mike's face and giggled after she did it. Mike simply wiped his eye and sighed as he felt a powerful hand pat him on the back.

"She deserved every bit of gloating, son." The Powerful voice of Asgore said. Toriel laughed as she picked up the photo and read the caption: 'local girl wins handicap tomato throwing contest'

"It's not everyday a child single-handedly beat her entire family." The goat mom added. Chara danced around the jealous Mike as her siblings, Frisk and Asriel, watched and chuckled.

"Oh, cheer up Mike. We all went through it." Mike grumbled.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it..." Mike looked around at his family. Everyone was present because Asgore decreed that they should all live together under one roof as a family. However, it took a few weeks to find a house capable of fitting them all, especially after the reintegration with the humans. But now, 4 months later, everyone is happy. Asgore and Toriel got back together. It was rocky to begin with, but they worked it out and now they're happier than ever. Sans became a quantum physics teacher at the same school that Toriel worked. He was a laid-back teacher who barely gave out homework. Kids rarely acted up, but when they did, they were given a 'bad time', by writing what they did a hundred times on the board. Papyrus lost his mind after discovering the humans called an 'Italian restaurant'. He went head-over-heels and decided right then and there to create his own. He quickly became a local legend with his spaghetti and finally earned the title of 'master chef Papyrus'. Alphys added a wing to the house, in which she placed all the stuff she brought from her lab in the underground into. She didn't do a whole lot of research these days, because she was so busy watching anime with Undyne, but the things she did pop out were scientific wonders which benefited all. Undyne was a personal trainer at the local gym. Her methods were... Rigorous to say the least, but she got results, which made her a top favorite. Frisk, Chara, and Mike were formally adopted by Asgore and Toriel, much to Asriel's joy. He loved each of his siblings equally and was rarely seen without one of them by his side. He was super clingy to Chara for the first few weeks after leaving the underground for understandable reasons. They all got along fine and were great to each other. They all went to the same school and got good grades, but Chara and Mike were notorious for being pranksters and trouble makers, but it was all in good fun. Frisk was happy and content. She had no reason to reset. Everyone is free. Asirel is saved. Her story finally came to a head with a happy ending.

"Well, punk. I gotta tell ya. You got a mean arm." Undyne said as she playfully punched Chara's shoulder. Chara giggled and punched back.

"I-indeed. You got me and I wasn't even participating." Alphys added.

"Indeed, human! The great Papyrus finally has some decent competition!" Papyrus said. Sans, who was originally in his room, appeared right behind the kids and chuckled.

"Guess my dodging skills weren't on point that day." He winked at the kids and was gone again.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Asgore laughed. "Today was quite fun. Say, would anyone like some tea?" Toriel giggled and smooched his cheek.

"It's a great idea fluffybuns." Everyone giggled. "But it's late. The kids need to get to bed." The kids pouted, but Toriel's word was law, and so they were sent to bed. However, the night was far from over. Nobody knew who did it, but one of the four siblings threw the first pillow, but the result was an all-out war that left them winded and tired on Mike's bed. This was a customary thing, sleeping in Mike's bed. For a long time, Mike had night terrors of what had happened. So naturally, the three remaining siblings slept with him to cheer him up. This practice became normal, even after his nightmares stopped. They got all cozied up in his bed and said goodnight to each other. Another great end to another great day. But something was... Off. Something was wrong. The siblings looked at each other.

"Chara...?" Frisk asked.

"I... I don't..." Chara replied.

"I feel weird guys..." Asriel added. Mike groaned and looked around. Then something went off in his head.

"Guys... I think-" But then their whole world shattered around them.

 _A/N Hahahahaha! Again with the ending. Don't worry, all will be made clear soon. Don't fret too much, there's more to come. Until then, I'll see you the first Friday of April when I post the first chapter my next story._

 _I'm just getting started._


End file.
